El último saiyajin y el nuevo mundo
by GirlDreams
Summary: El último guerrero Z comienza una nueva vida en su línea temporal. En sus nuevas aventuras acabará en la Tierra Media, donde conocerá gente maravillosa y criaturas horribles. En esta tierra descubrirá si su destino está escrito, o no. Reviews Por favor!
1. Capítulo 1

En esta historia os va a hacer falta mucha imaginación.

Imaginad una ciudad destruida, en ruinas. Antaño había sido una gran capital, espléndida y majestuosa. La gente iba y venia de un lado a otro sin parar. Había grandes comercios por todos lados. Grandes coches, hermosas playas, infinidad de bares, discotecas y lugares de ocio de todas las clases. Entonces la ciudad se veía en colores, rojo, azul, verde, los coches y las naves emitían su colorido al pasar a gran velocidad y la gente sólo alcanzaba a ver más colores que estallaban en ráfagas de luz. Y vivía feliz.

En el tiempo que se narra esta historia, esta ciudad era silenciosa, casi desértica, y no tenía color, solamente predominaba el color de los cascotes producto de las devastaciones y los derrumbamientos, solo se veía en gris. Todo era gris, y el único sonido que se escuchaba de vez en cuando era el del llanto de algún bebé, y la gente simplemente, no vivía, permanecían con los ojos abiertos intentando recuperar lo que llegaron a tener tiempo atrás.

En esta ciudad, vivía con su madre un chico llamado Trunks (de quien no pongo en duda ya conoceréis sus andaduras por el espacio-tiempo), y era precisamente a este muchacho de mirada furtiva y misteriosa, a quien todo el mundo, el planeta entero, le debían lo poco que tenían. Él acabó con los androides que sembraron el pánico y el terror hacía unos años, y también terminó con la amenaza llamada Cell que ensombreció la Tierra durante unas horas (aunque nadie lo hubiera llegado a saber).

Sin embargo este muchacho no era como los demás chicos de su edad, no se sentía como ellos, los demás podían dedicarse a vivir tranquilamente e intentar volver a tener una vida de gente joven normal. Él no se sentía así porque su sino en la vida, desde que tenía uso de razón fue intentar acabar con los androides que destrozaron su mundo, arrebatándole a su padre, a su amigo y maestro y al resto de gente que quería. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, sabía que por su propio bien debía intentar vivir como los demás chicos de su edad. Pero no lo conseguía, debido a que pensaba que había perdido su camino en la vida, sentía que en algún momento había llegado a su meta y ya no sabía como continuar adelante, puesto que no veía otra etapa a la que llegar.

Su madre (considerada como uno de los seres más inteligentes del mundo conocido) como a cualquier madre le podía ocurrir, sabía como se sentía su hijo, y tristemente también intuía que la etapa que tanto le faltaba a su "retoño" no se encontraba junto a ella, ni en su ciudad, ni siquiera dentro de los límites de ese país y eso le dolía. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano él se iba a decidir a dar el gran paso y abandonar las faldas de su mamá y comenzar un viaje, como ella hizo hacía tantos años, en aquel viaje en que encontró al niño de las montañas.

Pues bien, el día que ella tanto temió llegó una fría mañana de octubre, Trunks se despertó aquella mañana con una extraña sensación, como una mezcla de emoción por saber que algo iba a ocurrir, y perplejidad por no tener idea de qué exactamente le iba a suceder, pero su poder psíquico de saiyan le advertía.

Bajó las escaleras con el semblante cargado con una nube de ensoñación, bajó casi levitando. Se dirigió, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza a la cocina, dónde abrió la nevera y se sirvió tres grandes rebanadas de queso en un plato. Mientras cogía el pan, Bulma entró en la cocina y lo miró, y simplemente mirándolo, en aquel momento tuvo claro que su hijo había cambiado. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonriéndole, golpeó dos veces una silla indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Ella lo hizo y siguió mirándole. Trunks, comiendo a dos carrillos, se dirigió otra vez a la nevera a coger 4 ó 5 piezas de fruta, se las puso en el plato y se sentó en el mismo lugar otra vez.

Te noto extraño esta mañana, como en una nube ¿acaso has soñado con tu novia?

A Trunks se le atragantó la manzana y casi se ahogó

- ¡Mamá! ¡Sabes de sobra que no tengo novia! Y también sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esos comentarios, ¡así que déjame desayunar tranquilo!

- ¡Bien, bien! No te enfades. Sólo bromeaba. Ahora sé buen chico y dime lo que te pasa.

- No lo sé mamá, Me siento raro.

- ¿Raro en que sentido? Enfermo no estás por lo que veo.- Dijo Bulma, mientras observaba a su hijo sirviéndose doble ración de cereales con mantequilla y leche.

- No, enfermo no. Me encuentro bien. Sólo que me siento raro de ánimo, me siento como con ganas de hacer algo diferente, como si… - dudó un momento en contestar, temiendo poner triste a su madre, pero al final concluyó la frase pensando que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer - yendo a por aventuras fuera a abrírseme una puerta.

Bulma no hizo ningún comentario más. Su hijo había encontrado el camino y no iba a arrebatárselo. Era la vida de su hijo y no la suya, y ella no iba a intervenir. Pensó en cuánto se parecía Trunks a su padre, cuando iba a buscar lugares para entrenarse. Pero ella sabía que si su hijo se iba no iba a volver en mucho tiempo, tal vez llegaran a pasar años hasta que lo volviera a ver. Le miró, mientras él se comía los restos del pollo de la cena y le dijo sonriendo – Trunks, si crees que marchándote a buscar "algo" vas a ser feliz, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, hijo. Pero hazme un favor.

- Oh gue guieraz babá – le respondió, con la boca llena. Bulma rió y le dijo:

- ¿Antes de irte podrías ir al hipermercado y reponer la despensa, por favor?


	2. Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente, Trunks se marchó (con una nevera de la corporación capsula cargada de comida para un mes) en una nave a buscar ese "algo" que le faltaba.

- ¡Ten mucho cuidado!, si tienes problemas no dudes en llamarme.

- ¡Pero Mamá! Si yo me meto en problemas ¿cómo se supone que me los vas a resolver tú?

- Tienes razón… agh! – Bulma hizo un gesto como que no le hiciera caso

- No tienes porqué preocuparte, mamá. Estaré bien.

- Cuando encuentres ese maldito "algo" ¡no dudes en traérmelo! Querré ver lo que te ha separado de mi lado

Trunks se dio cuenta por primera vez, de lo mucho que su madre dependía de él, y le supo muy mal irse. Por primera vez vio como le pesaban los años, la vio cansada, desvalida y desprotegida sin él. Y le dio pena dejarla.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo, mamá? – Le dijo – yo te haré un sitio, ya verás… - dijo, dispuesto a apartar sus cosas de la nave para meter las de su madre. Pero Bulma lo detuvo.

- No, Trunks. Ésta es TÚ aventura, no la mía. Yo viví mi aventura buscando las dragon balls hace muchos años. Ahora es tu turno de pasártelo bien, hijo mío, aunque sea por una vez, así que, ¡aprovéchalo! ¡y vive tu momento! Y no te preocupes por mí.

Trunks abrazó a su madre y sintió una gran congoja en su pecho, pero supo que si se quedaba, iba a sentir una congoja mayor todavía. Así que se metió en la nave, cerró la visera y despegó, y ya en el aire, su madre le mandó un beso, y él se lo devolvió y se puso dos dedos en la frente, en señal de despedida.


	3. Capítulo 3

Llevaba ya varios días de viaje, y había parado en varios pueblos, y conocido a mucha gente y muchos paisajes distintos. Había ayudado a la gente a acabar con los monstruos que los acechaban, como en un pueblo donde un dinosaurio se había aposentado en una montaña cercana y sembraba el pánico cada vez que tenía hambre o se aburría. ¡Con lo que quedó del bicho, hicieron una gran barbacoa! La gente del pueblo se despidió de él diciéndole que tanto él, como sus hijos, como los hijos de sus hijos iban a ser siempre bienvenidos allí.

A Trunks le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo. Una noche de luna llena la nave atravesó una terrible turbulencia aérea que le obligó a detenerse. Menos mal que había divisado tierra hacía un buen rato y se había dirigido allí, porque había estado atravesando un gran océano. Aterrizó con su nave en la cima de un risco en el que se divisaba un paisaje hermosísimo: El risco vendría a medir unos 500 metros de altura en picado, y desde allí arriba se contemplaba un bosque extenso y frondoso del que provenían sonidos de animales que no había escuchado nunca. A la derecha, en medio de un claro en el bosque, una manada de venados blancos pacía y descansaba tranquilamente, mientras el jefe de la manada, un venado macho enorme con una cornamenta impresionante, velaba por su seguridad. Los cervatillos dormían unos cuantos, y jugaban otros pocos bajo su atenta y paternal mirada, y las hembras, fatigadas, soñaban tranquilas. Trunks volvió la mirada hacia la izquierda y vio a unos 5 kilómetros otro risco que se levantaba enfrentándose al que él estaba, con la diferencia que al segundo precipicio le caía una cola de agua que parecía interminable, pero que tenía su fin en un río cuyas aguas corrían mansas y llegaban a bañar el pie del claro donde estaban los venados.

Un aire helado recorría el valle. Trunks se dirigió a la nave y se puso un abrigo más grueso que lo protegiera del frío, luego preparó algo de cena y volvió a salir afuera. Cenó con la vista clavada en lo fantástico y misterioso de aquel valle y supo, que estaba buscando algo así.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquella mañana, Trunks se despertó con sueños extraños. Pero lo más siniestro era que sólo recordaba un ojo, pero no un ojo cualquiera, sino un ojo terrorífico rodeado de fuego pero que no se quemaba, era como si formara parte del fuego, o peor aún, era como si el fuego formara parte del ojo.

Pero echó una mirada al valle y olvidó sus fríos pensamientos, porque el valle había recuperado todo su colorido con la luz del día, y bandadas de pájaros sobrevolaban las copas de los árboles, mezclando el verde intenso con el púrpura y el amarillo de sus plumas. Esta visión regocijó su ser, ya que, como recordáis, en su ciudad todo era gris.

Y así, con ánimos renovados y esperanza en el corazón, recogió sus cosas y cargó su nave, arrancó motores, y… - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no te mueves? – le preguntó al aparato. La nave no arrancaba, los motores estaban muertos. Así que con esta complicación sumada a la aventura, salió de la nave, la guardó en su cápsula y echó a volar, pero… - ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Será la falta de un buen desayuno? – Trunks sentía su cuerpo dormido y sus poderes mermados, como cuando intentamos correr en sueños, que sabemos que tenemos fuerza para hacerlo, pero no la podemos utilizar. Pero Trunks era muy fuerte y su ki, muy poderoso. Se concentró y pudo elevar el vuelo aunque no podía volar todo lo deprisa que hubiera querido, tan solo iba a la velocidad de un coche, y de los de neumáticos.

Lo que Trunks no sabía era que aquel bosque y aquellos riscos pertenecían a los desfiladeros del Ered Luin, y por lo tanto, se encontraba en los límites de la Tierra Media, una tierra olvidada por todos excepto en algunas leyendas que hablaban de ella. En este lugar, la magia tenía una razón de ser, estaba en el ambiente, en los pájaros, en los árboles y en cada grano de arena rebosaba la magia.

Para la gente que no esté familiarizada con el mundo de Tolkien voy a describir un poco a las gentes que habitaban la Tierra Media.

Se puede resumir de alguna manera diciendo que habían 4 razas benévolas: los Hombres, los Enanos, los Hobbits y los Elfos, y también habían varias razas malévolas: los Orcos, los Trasgos, los Wargos, los Trolls, y aquel era el tiempo en que los 9 Nâzgul habían despertado de nuevo y por supuesto el señor oscuro Sauron.

Y era en aquel tiempo en que la compañía del anillo estaba en camino, y en que Saruman el Blanco (el hechicero mas poderoso de la Orden de Merlín, convertido ahora a mago tenebroso) había cruzado trasgos con orcos y creado la mas mortífera de las razas oscuras: los guerreros Uruk Hai.

Ahora retomemos la historia.

Trunks se había empezado a acostumbrar a la sensación que tenía de no poder desplegar todo su poder para volar. Era como si algo o alguien no quisiera o le impidiera usar sus poderes de saiyajin.

Trunks sobrevoló primero una pequeña región llena de valles verdes y de lomas cubiertas de hierba dónde alcanzaba a ver pequeñas puertas que se abrían al pie de estas colinas. Pudo ver gente de la mitad de su talla saliendo y entrando de estas casitas, y a otra gente trapicheando en sus huertos y tierras. Aterrizó en un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto y apareció caminando por la carretera del pueblo, una carretera de grava, como destinada a vehículos de tracción animal. Trunks, se extrañó sobremanera al pensar esto porque, en su época, esta clase de vehículos ya no existía, de hecho él sólo los había visto en museos. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un pequeño campesino cargando un carro de madera enganchado a un precioso y robusto poney de rechoncha barriga y patitas peludas. El campesino lo miró con extrañeza. En el pueblo desconfiaban de los desconocidos.

- ¡Buenos dias, señor! – le saludó Trunks, amablemente

- ¿Buenos dias, joven! ¿Desea algo? – preguntó el campesino, una vez que vió que las intenciones del chico no eran en principio malas.

- Puede que usted pudiera ayudarme. Resulta que mi nave no funciona y no sé dónde estoy, así que me gustaría encontrar un taller y algún sitio para comer. – respondió Trunks, convencido de que su problema pronto estaría solucionado

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Rió con jugosa risa el campesino – Escucha: no sé que diablos es una nave, y menos un taller, pero lo de tu estómago tiene fácil solución, y si tienes la amabilidad de entrar a mi casa, mi mujer nos preparará un buen almuerzo.

- Señor, yo no quisiera ser una molestia, de verdad que no… - Se apresuró a decir Trunks, se sentía agradecido pero no quería parecer grosero aceptando una invitación de alguien que acababa de conocer

- No eres ninguna molestia en casa de Tio Gamyi – Respondió el hortelano empujando a Trunks dentro de la casa – además, en los tiempos que corren no es bueno negar la hospitalidad a gente inocente.

Trunks entró en la casa, bueno, en lo que él hasta aquel momento, imaginó que era una casa. En realidad era un túnel excavado en la colina muy profundamente. Pero no era un túnel húmedo y oscuro, era un agujero-hobbit, y eso significa: comodidad. Las paredes y el suelo del túnel estaban forrados de madera, y los suelos estaban alfombrados, y muchas puertas se abrían a los lados del túnel, despensas, cocinas, salones, dormitorios, todo estaba en la misma planta y en el mismo pasillo.

Trunks tenía que avanzar casi con las manos tocando en el suelo, pues era demasiado alto para ese techo.

Al final del corredor se abría una estancia amplia cuyas ventanas daban al río, y junto a esta habitación, que era un comedor, estaba la cocina, y una señora rechoncha y pequeña como el Tio Gamyi preparaba el almuerzo.

- ¡Beth! ¡Traigo a un invitado para almorzar! – gritó Tio Gamyi

- ¿Qué? ¿Un invitado? Y ¿por qué no me avisas antes? – se quejó Beth, huraña.

- ¡porque antes no le conocía! – respondió Tio Gamyi, un poco molesto.

Beth salió de la cocina y miró a Trunks, al principio el temor la invadió pues era más alto que muchos hombres que a veces pasaban por allí, y además era un desconocido, al igual que los jinetes negros que hacía unos meses pasaron por allí preguntando por Bolsón. Pero luego le miró a los ojos, y sólo contemplándolos supo que no había nada que temer. Los azulísimos ojos de Trunks irradiaban una tranquilidad y un sosiego fuera de lo común, y, aunque misteriosos, su expresión era de paz, y a Beth se le esfumaron los temores.

- ¡pasa por aquí joven señor! – se apresuró a decir Beth, al ver que Trunks era muy tímido, y ofreciéndole una silla.

- Gracias, de verdad que no quiero ser una molestia, señores – dijo Trunks, sentándose en la silla que le habían alcanzado

Como vuelvas a decir eso te daré con mi garrote en tu cabezota, jovencito –dijo Tio Gamyi, agitando en el aire su cayado, luego se sentó – si fueras una molestia no te habría invitado. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Lo cierto es que se trata de una historia larga de explicar.

Tranquilo hijo. Estás en la casa Gamyi, y aquí no existen las prisas ¡tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos!

Trunks comenzó a relatarle, entonces, todo lo sucedido con los androides, pues tenia la certeza de que en aquel lugar del mundo, ni los cyborgs habían llegado, ni la pequeña gente se había enterado del peligro que habían corrido.

Tio Gamyi, escuchó el relato de Trunks desde que murió Son Goku, pasando por la muerte de todos sus amigos, incluido Gohan, hasta su viaje por el tiempo, y su victoria sobre los androides y Cell. Ahora escuchaba, mientras fumaba su pipa, después de dos copiosos almuerzos, como Trunks le contaba cómo se había sentido un tiempo atrás y su necesidad de volver a ser útil para algo o alguien.

… y así es como llegué aquí, y no sé donde estoy ni como puedo salir. – terminó Trunks, se sentía muy a gusto con esa pequeña gente, le transmitían paz.

- Bien, jovencito, ahora es mi turno de explicarte dónde estás. Estás en la Tierra Media, en el pais de La Comarca, en el pueblo de Hobbiton, para ser más exactos – Tío gamyi le contó todo lo relacionado con la Tierra Media, desde sus gentes hasta lo más peculiar de cada una de las razas, profundizando más en los elfos – pero últimamente, tenemos la sensación de que una pesada sombra se está echando encima de nosotros, y tenemos miedo, un miedo que no sabemos describir, es miedo a lo más terrible que nos pueda pasar,… - Tio gamyi se detuvo, y miró a su esposa, quién lo miraba con cara de "¡no cuentes más, por favor!" mientras se tapaba la boca. – y creo que si profundizo más en el tema, unos oídos invisibles me oirán y no podré dormir tranquilo en muchas noches, y un terrible peligro me acechará donde esté.

Trunks calló. Dedujo que en ese país estaban pasando cosas extrañas, y que algo terrible los estaba amenazando, ¿un peligro conocido por ellos, anteriormente quizá?

¿ha pasado algo parecido a esto antes? – preguntó Trunks en voz baja, mientras su ceño se fruncía amenazadoramente. Tio Gamyi sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras miraba a los ojos del joven, y éste giró la cara hacia donde se encontraba Beth y la vió, parada como una estaca, arrugando el mandil nerviosamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

Y fue entonces, después de tanto tiempo, que Trunks por fin entendió todo. Él comprendió que estaba destinado a cumplir una misión en aquella tierra perdida, a acabar con un mal que les acechaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, y comprendió también que la sensación que lo había estado reconcomiendo era fruto, probablemente del poder que algo o alguien había estado ejerciendo sobre él para atraerlo hacia allí.

No me expliquen nada más, me han sido de gran ayuda. Ahora sé que lo que estaba buscando, a lo que estaba destinado, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo. Y también sé que ustedes me van a necesitar, y que deberé luchar contra algo muy poderoso.

Hijito, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? – preguntó Beth, temerosa – mira que yo te veo muy frágil, y…

¡calla mujer! ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡las apariencias engañan! ¿o es que con todos los años que tienes aún no lo has aprendido? Este muchacho nos acaba de contar que destruyó a dos enviados del mal con sus propias manos, ¡y ahora quiere ayudarnos! ¿no lo entiendes? ¡debemos apoyarle en todo, y prestarle cualquier ayuda que necesite, por pequeña que sea! – Respondió Tio Gamyi. El hombre estaba convencido que Trunks había caído del cielo para ayudarles, y estaba dispuesto a tener esperanzas otra vez.

Le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, pero creo que sólo necesitaré un mapa, y sobre ese mapa que me expliquen de donde creen que viene el mal – Dijo Trunks, levantándose.

¿un mapa? ¡aguarda aquí, en sequida te traigo todos los que pueda! – y, entusiasmado, Tio Gamyi cogió su bastón y salió todo lo deprisa que pudo, corriendo colina abajo.

Estas tierras siempre han sido tranquilas, si te quedas aquí no encontrarás nada. – dijo Beth tratando de guiarlo – es lo único que te puedo decir, aparte que el terror está al sureste – esto último lo dijo susurrando, al tiempo que tío Gamyi hacía su entrada en el agujero-hobbit con un montón de pergaminos en las manos.

¡aquí están! Menos mal que los guardé – farfulló, resoplando mientras los dejaba encima de la mesa y se sentaba – son mapas de la Tierra Media y creo que habrá alguno que nos pueda ayudar.

¡de donde has sacado eso! – gritó Beth, temiendose lo peor

¡los cogí prestados de la casa del señor Bilbo! sabes que nosotros podemos entrar siempre que queramos, tenemos llaves – dijo agitando un manojo de herrumbrosas llaves

Beth murmuró algo sobre un ladrón y se fue a la cocina a recoger los platos.

Bien, mira esto:

Tio Gamyi extendió uno de los mapas y explicó a Trunks que era de Mordor de donde procedía el mal, pero que la zona dónde vivían ellos, la Comarca, estaba muy aislada del mundo y que ellos no sabían dónde exactamente se estaban generando los conflictos.

Trunks miró por la ventana y vio que casi había anochecido. ¿Podría ser que hubiera algo que estuviera en conflicto, en peligro, y que de alguna manera una especie de magnetismo le hubiera atraído desde tan lejos? ¿Tan poderoso era aquello que precisaba de su ayuda? ¿O deseaba destruirlo? Por fin, tomó una decisión: partiría al día siguiente en dirección a Mordor, e intentaría buscar y dirigirse hacia un ki poderoso, porque pensaba que así llegaría a su destino ¡Qué sorpresa se iba a llevar!


	6. Capítulo 6

Tio gamyi y Beth invitaron a Trunks a cenar y a dormir en su casa.

Recuerda que vas a enfrentarte a algo desconocido para ti, y no debes fiarte de nada ni de nadie sospechoso, ¿de acuerdo?

¡mi pobre niño! – se lamentaba Beth sirviéndole a Trunks una tercera ración de cordero asado – tu madre debe estar tan preocupada, ¡y no digamos nada de tu prometida!

Estas palabras atragantaron a Trunks, que tuvo que beber agua para reponerse.

No, no, yo no tengo novia ni prometida señora Gamyi. – se atrevió a contestar Trunks, muy colorado

¡Oh! ¿No? Pues es raro porque eres muy bien parecido ¿sabes? ¡no sería extraño que la encontraras por aquí!

Trunks se rió, esa señora le hacía los mismos comentarios que le hacía su madre, y estos pensamientos le hicieron recordarla, "estará bien" se decía a si mismo "seguro que mi madre está bien, preocupada, pero bien"

Pero no es a eso a lo que he venido – respondió cortésmente Trunks

¡el chico tiene razón! ¡deja de decir tarugadas, Beth! – le reprochó el Tío Gamyi – ¡y ponle más cordero, que tiene el plato vacío!

¡No no por favor, no más! – se apresuró a decir Trunks viendo que Beth se acercaba, cacerola y cuchara en ristre – ya me he quedado bien, de verdad – en realidad estaba a punto de explotar – creo que me voy a dormir, mañana tendré que madrugar mucho

es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¡de verdad! – dijeron a la vez el Tio y Beth.

Entonces me voy, ¡buenas noches!

Buenas noches, hijo – le dijo Beth – que descanses

Que tus sueños sea tranquilos – le deseó el Tio mientras daba una chupada a su pipa.

Igualmente – respondió Trunks, y se fue a una habitación acondicionada expresamente para invitados de talla grande.

Me tiene preocupada Sam – dijo Beth, dejando un momento de fregar y sentándose al lado de su marido

¿por qué, mujer? – se interesó el Tío

pues porque eso que nos ha contado, de sus sensaciones y de creer saber a lo que va… ¿crees que puede tener algo que ver con… la leyenda? – acabó de decir Beth

… Pues si quieres que te sea franco, no las tengo todas conmigo Beth,…incluso el aspecto del muchacho es exacto a la descripción del de la leyenda. Yo también lo he estado pensando, y… si es él la persona que estábamos esperando, le espera un futuro incierto y lleno de peligros. Ojala lo consiga,… ¡qué demonios, lo va a conseguir, Beth! ¡ya lo verás!

Espero que tengas razón, ¡pobre, mi chico! – suspiró Beth, aferrando un trapo y mirando hacia la habitación de Trunks.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Oh no, es él otra vez, y está ardiendo y, ¡me quema! ¡Kami-sama! ¡QUE DOLOR! ¡ME ESTÁ QUEMANDO!... "

"Bienvenido a mi mundo, Trunks, ¡aquel que ha visto el OJO!"

¡NOOOOO! - gritó Trunks, o creía haber gritado. Habia despertado empapado en sudor. Había vuelto a soñar con el ojo en llamas, pero esta vez su mirada le había traspasado, y creía que de no haber sido despertado por esa voz, no se habría despertado de ninguna manera, tal era el dolor que había sentido. Porque, él había sentido una voz dentro de su cabeza, una voz que no había sido fruto de su sueño. Estaba seguro, de que alguien le había hablado en sueños, pero no sabía si para amenazarlo, o para ayudarlo a despertar.

Se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, apoyó las manos sobre la frente y murmuró. – ¿Qué me está pasando? – en efecto, él no tenía ni idea de quien le reclamaba, porque ahora estaba seguro de que era una persona, ya que le habían hablado. Empezaba a comprender que el mal al que se enfrentaba era muy poderoso, quizá más que ningún otro.

Se levantó, y con el cabello alborotado abrió la ventana, por la que entró una brisa que le refrescó y reconfortó un poco, alejando sus miedos. Un pajarillo entro en la habitación, y muerto de miedo, se dio un golpe en la pared y cayó al suelo. Trunks saltó por encima de la cama rápidamente, temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo grave. El pajarillo estaba aturdido y no se atrevía a levantar el vuelo. Él lo cogió suavemente entre sus fuertes manos de guerrero, y lo depositó en el alféizar de la ventana, para que le diera el aire. Lentamente, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y se agachó hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura del pajarillo. Y, poco a poco, este empezó a recuperarse y a piar, un poco asustado – ¿Ya estás mejor? ¡Vaya leñazo te has pegado! ¿Eh? – el pajarillo le miró ladeando la cabeza, pió flojito y dulcemente, para agradecerle su ayuda, y le picó suavemente la nariz antes de emprender el vuelo. Trunks se puso en pié, y lo miró alejarse entre las copas de los árboles, y entonces su valentía de príncipe saiyajin despertó en él, apretó los puños y dijo para sí – Me necesitan… no sé quien será ni donde estará, pero sé que me necesitan… y ¡voy a buscarles, les encontraré y estaré a su lado! – y con una sonrisa nueva en los labios, se duchó y empezó a vestirse, y antes de salir se miró al espejo, y con la mirada de su padre, el gran guerrero, repitió – os encontraré.

¡Ajá! ¡aquí está el valiente! ¿dormiste bien? – le dijo Beth, dulcemente, mientras le servía una ración enorme de tostadas y un gran bol lleno de cereales. Trunks, al ver todo aquello le sonrió, y le dijo – Si, he dormido muy bien, ¡pero creo que voy a desayunar mejor! – y cogiendo la cuchara empezó a comer como un poseso.

Beth reía y disfrutaba viéndole, bueno en realidad disfrutaba viendo al que fuera comiéndose a gusto su comida.

El Tío Gamyi hizo su entrada en aquel momento, parecía que no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche. Y traía algo envuelto en unos andrajosos trapos.

¡No vayas a dejar eso encima de la mesa! – Le avisó rudamente Beth

¡no iba a hacerlo! – le contestó molesto

Beth se retiró a la cocina y el Tío se sentó en una silla, y suspirando se limpió el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, y miró a Trunks con cara preocupada.

Voy a enseñarte algo, porque sé que así mis dudas desaparecerán, para bien o para mal – y mientras acababa de decirle esto a Trunks (que ya había acabado de desayunar) desenvolvió lo que había llevado envuelto en el trapo, que se rompió en mil pedazos al liberar lo que había llevado envuelto tanto tiempo. – una vez, hace muuchos años, un mago amigo nuestro (que por cierto hace mucho tiempo que no vemos), me dijo "creo escoger bien a la persona que debe hacer esta tarea, ya que te escojo a ti, Samsagaz. No se dentro de cuándo tiempo, aparecerá por el pueblo una persona, no te sé decir cómo será, pero será extraña, en sus palabras y apariencia, y será poderoso, muy poderoso, aunque no te lo demuestre. Deberás llevarle a un lugar lejano y pedirle que provoque un temblor de tierra, si lo hace, deberás darle esto, porque aunque el no lo sepa, es de su propiedad, y le ayudará para encontrar aquello que busca." – cuando acabó de decir estas palabras, Tío Gamyi volvió a secarse el sudor de la frente, y miró a Trunks, quien le devolvió la mirada seria y misteriosa que le caracterizaba y no sonreía, le miraba muy serio porque sabía que aquello era muy importante, y también sabía que lo habían estado esperando muchos años antes.

Así que si no te molesta, he de llevarte a un lugar tranquilo, donde no haya nadie. – continuó el Tío – te acompañaré unas leguas al este, con tus pertenencias y allí me demostrarás, lo que ya has escuchado.

Trunks sabía que debía hacerlo, ya que aquello debía ser un retazo muy importante en su aventura. El Tío Gamyi guardo lo que había tenido escondido en su chaqueta y se levantó para enganchar el poney al carro.

Trunks se levantó también y se despidió de Beth, quien le regaló miles de bendiciones y besos, aparte de dos cestas, una llena de bollos recién hechos, y otra llena de fruta fresca.

Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, señora Gamyi – le dijo Trunks muy cortésmente

No tienes nada que agradecerme hijo, la Tía Gamyi lo ha hecho con todo el amor. Cuídate mucho Trunks – Trunks vió que lo miraba preocupada, y vio en ella la misma mirada de su madre antes de irse. Le sonrió y le dijo adiós con los dedos en la frente.

Una vez fuera, Tío Gamyi había conseguido enganchar al revoltoso y gordinflón poney en el carro y le esperaba, ya arriba. Trunks dejó su mochila en la parte de atrás del carro y se sentó junto al Tío, quien le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de decirle al poney: - Eres una bestia espléndida, ¡pero hay que ver lo que me cuesta convencerte de las cosas! – el poney movió sus orejas y resopló. A una voz del Tío, el animal se puso en marcha. Trunks vio que se movía magníficamente, y hacía uso de una fuerza poco común en razas tan pequeñas. Su pelaje, tordo rodado, empezaba a sudar por las ganas de demostrarle a su dueño lo que era capaz de hacer, y lo estaba haciendo ya que a pesar de llevar el carro cargado de productos del Tío para venderlos, y de llevar el peso extra de Trunks, movia sus patas con un campaneo precioso, mientras tiraba y tiraba.

En estos pensamientos se encontraba Trunks, cuando llegaron a un lugar deshabitado. El Tío paró al poney con una voz, y bajó del carro. Trunks lo miraba seriamente.

Ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Le dijo el Tío, retándolo

Y sin decir nada, Trunks bajó del carro y se alejó un poco. Se dio la vuelta y miró al Tío, que le devolvió la mirada, temeroso.

Trunks cerró los ojos y se concentró en su ki. Al Tío, le pareció que un grano de arena le pasaba rozando la oreja, volando hacia arriba, "debo estar loco", pensó pero de repente, piedras, hojas y peñascos empezaron a flotar por todas partes. El poney relinchó asustado y él corrió a calmarlo, cuando unas corrientes de aire fortísimas fluyeron del cuerpo de Trunks, tirando al viejo al suelo, éste empezó a sentir un terror que no había sentido nunca. De pronto Trunks abrió los ojos, con una mirada que no había visto el Tío en él, se enderezó de golpe y dejó salir toda la energía que había desatado dentro de sí. El suelo comenzó a temblar, los músculos de Trunks a aumentar de tamaño, un aura dorada le rodeaba, y el cielo se puso oscuro de repente, y unos rayos lo cruzaban. Tío Gamyi estaba aterrorizado, el poney se había desmayado del miedo. El Tío veía toda la energía que había desatado Trunks, a quien creía un chico normal, extraño pero normal, y ahora miraba esos relámpagos, el cielo tan negro, las rocas suspendidas en el aire y el temblor de tierra, y atemorizado pensaba qué clase de persona había pasado la noche en su casa. Trunks empezó a calmarse. Las rocas cayeron al suelo, el temblor paró poco a poco y el cielo volvió a ser azul celeste. Respiró profundamente, y miró a Tío Gamyi que estaba temblando en el suelo junto al poney desmayado.

Se acercó a él y el viejo se retiró rápidamente, "me teme" pensó Trunks, y siguió acercándose a él hasta estar a su lado, entonces le sonrió como siempre y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El Tío volvió en sí, y aceptó la mano del muchacho. Le miró largo rato y le dijo:

¿Quién eres?

Soy un príncipe guerrero venido de muy lejos para ayudaros – Respondió Trunks, haciendo honor del título que heredó de su padre – Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, y el último de mi raza.

Tío Gamyi se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y le miró largo rato. Luego dijo:

Entonces esto te pertenece y te ayudará en tu búsqueda – dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta lo que había desenvuelto un rato antes.

Sacó una empuñadura de espada, pero no una empuñadura cualquiera, había sido forjada por hábiles manos élficas en un metal extrañísimo. El mango era un dragón púrpura con incrustaciones de oro, rubíes y otras piedras preciosas. Trunks la miró maravillado de tanta belleza.

Pero… esto no puede ser para mí, ¡es imposible! – dijo Trunks convencido de que se trataba de una broma.

¡No es imposible! Tú apareces en leyendas que han sido contadas desde hace miles de años, y a esta empuñadura le falta la hoja, que encontrarás en tu destino. – dijó el viejo, con una voz llena de misterio. – Esto es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo. Los Altos Elfos la guardaron durante milenios esperando que llegaras. Así que cógela, guárdala bien, y en su momento, haz buen uso de ella

Trunks cogio la empuñadura y se la guardó. Miró al viejo y dijo:

Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando.

El Tío Gamyi sonrió y dispuesto a darle una pista le dijo:

No lo sabes, pero la sientes, y no tengas dudas de que Ella te siente a ti y te atraerá hacia sí para que puedas encontrarla. Cuando llegue el día, serás su Protector.

Y dicho esto, Tío Gamyi se volvió y le dió un poco de agua al poney, que ya se había despertado. El animal se levantó, y el Tío le puso bien todos los correajes antes de subir al carro. Cuando ya se estaba alejando, Trunks le gritó.

¡¿Cómo sabré en que dirección he de ir?

¡Jo, jo, jo, jo!, - rió Tío Gamyi - ¡utiliza tu preciosa cabecita, príncipe Saiyan! – y dicho esto, se alejó con su poney y su carro al trote, hasta que se perdió de vista

Vaya, gracias – murmuró, y recogiendo su mochila del suelo, emprendió el vuelo. Cuando estaba bien arriba, sacó el mapa que le había dado el Tío, y lo miró,… pero levantó la vista y dijo: - ¿qué demonios estoy mirando? Si no sé en que dirección he de ir. Tendré que pensar. Sé que busco a una mujer, sé que es poderosa,… por lo que tendré que sentir su ki, pero me ayudaría saber la dirección….….…. Vamos ¡piensa, piensa! – dijo, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza, y… de pronto le vino a la mente Mordor.

Miró el mapa y vio que estaba al sureste, sacó una brújula y se giró hacia esa dirección, y entusiasmado se dijo:

¡Bien! ¡hacia el sureste!

Y dicho esto emprendió el vuelo muy velozmente. A esa velocidad, en pocas horas llegaría a Mordor.


	8. Capítulo 8

Mientras volaba, miles de pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Había muchas cosas que acababa de descubrir y no las había asimilado todavía.

Él salía en leyendas desde hacía milenios, ¡él! , y habían forjado una espada élfica magnífica para él, ¡para él! Y alguien que no conocía de nada, había predicho su llegada ¡años antes! Y ¿Quién le estaba llamando? ¿Quién era tan importante para reclamar la protección de un guerrero como él? O mejor… ¿era él tan importante para alguien a quien no conocía?

Nunca se había sentido tan confuso y a la vez tan importante, porque sabía que en su línea temporal, él había nacido para ese fin, y para ningún otro más.

Se detuvo en el aire. Hacía un rato había pasado a su derecha el monte Caradhras, y había sobrevolado el bosque de Lórien y Fangorn. Ahora estaba encima del bosque Druadan y ya veía las montañas de Mordor.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño, se concentró y sintió un ki muy definido, pero no poderoso, y ese ki tenía miedo, no… estaba aterrorizado e iba veloz hacia… hacia ningun sitio en concreto, ¡estaba huyendo! Trunks intentó buscar en la dirección en que notaba el ki, pero no veía nada, también sentía otros ki muy cerca del primero,… a decir verdad, peligrosamente cerca de este, pues los otros eran malignos.

Trunks se concentró más y,… - ¡Están en el bosque Druadan! – gritó, y sin pensarlo dos veces voló en picado hacia el bosque. Ya en las copas de los arboles, buscó y buscó, desesperadamente, y los vió…

Eran las criaturas más horribles que había visto e iban armados hasta los dientes. Sus gritos de guerra resonaban por todo el bosque y corrían.

Trunks voló como un rayo hacia la dirección en que corrían los horrendos bichos,… y, La vió…

Al contrario de los guerreros que la perseguían, ella era la criatura más hermosa que Trunks había visto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Llevaba un vestido parecido a una túnica griega de gasa blanca, tan corto que permitía ver sus piernas fibradas y morenas, y ceñido a su cuerpo con una cinta plateada. Sus pies estaban descalzos y sólo unas polainas del mismo material que el vestido cubrían sus pantorrillas. Su cabello, largo y oscuro ondeaba al viento y sus ojos,… ¡estaban aterrorizados!

Trunks voló velozmente hacia la chica, y llegó junto a ella justo en el momento en que había caído al suelo y los bárbaros la habrían alcanzado con sus cuchillos y sus flechas.

Se puso delante de ella y se enfrentó a los villanos, que serían más de 40, sólo con sus manos.

¡Si la queréis a ella, tendréis que matarme a mí! – Gritó lleno de furia, y entonces con una descarga de energía, mató a unos 10 de golpe, con el resto libró una batalla él sólo, tratando de que no se acercaran a la chica, y cada vez que uno se atrevía a lanzarse contra él, era atravesado por su propia espada, o lanzado a cientos de metros de allí por uno de los puños de Trunks. Hasta que, los pocos que quedaron, salieron huyendo de allí. Cuando hubieron desaparecido todos los ki, Trunks se giró a mirar a al chica y,… ¡era preciosa! Sus ojos, del verde más bello que él había visto nunca, aún tenían lágrimas pero su aspecto de terror había desaparecido.

Sus labios exalaban una respiración entrecortada. Cuando ella vió que la miraba, se sonrojó, le sonrió y le dijo:

¡Mi señor! – y poniéndose en pié, se acercó a Trunks – Gracias, mi señor. Te debo mi vida entera, gracias por salvarme, pero, ¿de donde apareciste? – preguntó ella, extrañada. Trunks estaba absorto en esos ojos, que hablaban más que sus labios. Salió del coma en que se encontraba y sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de contestar:

Pues, de allí – dijo, señalando el cielo. No podía evitar ponerse rojo con las chicas que le hablaban pero nunca había sentido aquello…

¿de donde? – volvió a preguntar ella

Del cielo, vine volando a salvarte, presentí que estabas en peligro y vine lo más rápido que pude, ¡y no me llames señor! Me llamo Trunks – dijo Trunks, ella lo miró y le dedicó una caída de ojos antes de decir:

Yo soy Arien, hija de Ithil, la Señora del bosque de Firien, y soy una elfa. Y por lo que he visto, tú no eres un hombre – le dijo sonriendo.

Si soy un hombre, pero un poco diferente – dijo él tímidamente

Ella se agachó a mirarle ya que él había bajado la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, susurró, sonriendo:

Pues a mi me pareces maravilloso – y se alejó corriendo de allí.

¿Yo maravilloso? - dijo Trunks, sonrió y luego se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba allí

¡Arien! ¡donde estás! ¡esos seres aún pueden estar por aquí! ¡Arien! ¡contesta!

¡Estoy buscando a mi caballo! ¡mi caballo! – su voz resonó por la espesura como un canto de campanillas.

¡Bien! ¡Pero deja que yo te acompañe! – Trunks empezó a caminar hacia la voz de la chica, cuando ésta salió de la espesura, corriendo y muy alarmada

¡No lo encuentro! ¡sólo hay esto! – dijo Arien, mostrando un manojo de pelo espeso y negro.

¡Espera! ¡Tranquila! – le dijo Trunks, cuando vió sus ojos brillando – como se llama tu caballo

Se llama Asfaloth – Le contestó ella, limpiándose unas lágrimas que le habían empezado a resbalar.

Mantén la calma. ¿Cómo se te ha escapado? Y ¿Cómo es que no huías montada en él? – le preguntó extrañado él, ya que montada a caballo les habría ganado la carrera fácilmente

Porque si yo lo hubiera montado, él no habría podido correr tanto como si hubiera ido solo, así que descabalgué para que pudiera huir, pero ahora no sé donde está – le dijo ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar. Trunks se dio cuenta de que esa chica tenía un corazón muy grande, aunque era un poco inocente y se alegró de haberla encontrado a tiempo. - Haremos una cosa,… iremos los dos juntos por el aire, así le veremos más fácilmente, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Trunks

De acuerdo – respondió ella. De pronto, titubeó - … ¿Por el aire?

Sí, no tengas miedo. De acuerdo, ahora tienes que sujetarte a mí – le dijo Trunks, y antes de acabarlo de decir, ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus delicados brazos, y él pudo sentir el dulce aroma de su piel. Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla Trunks emprendió el vuelo.

- ¡Aaah! – gritó Arien, creyendo que se iba a caer.

¡Tranquila, tranquila! Te dije que vine a buscarte volando ¿no? - le dijo Trunks, divertido - confía en mí – le susurró.

Ella se atrevió a mirar abajo y se vió suspendida a mas de 100 metros del suelo, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Trunks, y advirtió en sus ojos una tranquilidad que la hizo sentirse segura casi al instante. Luego notó la firmeza con que la sujetaban sus musculosos brazos, y, ya sin dudas, asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Bien, ¿viste en qué dirección huyó? – Le preguntó Trunks.

sí, creo que fue hacia el oeste,… ¡Hacia Firien, Asfaloth se encaminó a casa! – dijo Arien, pensativa.

Entonces llámalo, a ver si todavía lo podemos alcanzar, mientras yo vuelo, ¿vale? – Le dijo Trunks.

Sí – respondió la elfa.

¡Agárrate! – Le advirtió Trunks. Y en un momento la sujetó en brazos, y arrancó a volar velozmente.

¡Aaasfaloooth! – Gritó Arien, con una dulce voz que parecía música para los oídos de un humano. - ¡Galadhremmin ennorath, Asfaloth! – gritó nuevamente la elfa en su idioma.

A unas 50 yardas, Arien vió el final del bosque y dijo:

¡Trunks!, ¿puedes aterrizar en los límites de los árboles?, ¿donde empieza aquella llanura? – le preguntó

De acuerdo – respondió Trunks.

Así que cuando divisó el claro y el camino fuera del bosque, aterrizó suavemente, dejando a la elfa en el suelo. Tenían enfrente una gran llanura, con jugosos pastos, y algunas montañas no muy altas delante, a unas cuantas millas. Algunos árboles desperdigados escondían el camino que hacía curvas sinuosas y desde la altura del suelo era imposible seguirlas con la vista.

Arien se adelantó unos pasos y le dijo:

Ahora te agradecería que no hicieras ruido.

Lo que tú digas – respondió Trunks, alejándose un poco y apoyándose en un árbol, "esta chica es muy simpática, pero también hace y dice cosas muy extrañas", pensó para sí. 

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que el ki de Arien aumentaba de forma extraña, era como si ella tratara de hacerse más presente, como diciendo "ven a mí, estoy aquí". De pronto, una fina aura plateada rodeó el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien con los ojos cerrados, parecía no darse cuenta,… o sí. Trunks, que nunca había visto una manifestación de energía tan extraña y por otras personas diferentes a los de su raza (sin contar a Krilín, Yamsha y Ten Shin Han), no podía explicarse este hecho, no podía entender qué estaba pasando.

De pronto el aura desapareció, Arien abrió los ojos y sonrió, se giró y le dijo a Trunks, entusiasmada:

¡Le he encontrado!, ¡viene hacia aquí!

Y, como salido de la nada, un caballo tordo apareció de una de las ocultas curvas del camino. Trunks se sorprendió, maravillado de esta visión, pues ese caballo era la criatura más magnífica que había visto nunca. Galopaba a una velocidad increíble, pero no parecía estar esforzándose para nada. Sus patas, grisáceas, eran finas y a la vez fuertes, y parecía golpearse el pecho cada vez que levantaba las patas delanteras. Sus crines, larguísimas y negras como el carbón, volaban detrás suyo, y la línea de su cuello, redonda, permitía ver su robustez y fuerza en cada tranco. Definitivamente, ese caballo era el más grande de los de su raza.

El caballo, de gran alzada, se detuvo ante ellos y relinchó, contento de ver a su dueña sana y salva. Se levantó de manos y trotó hasta ella para empujarla suavemente con el morro, en señal de cariño.

¡Asfaloth! – dijo Arien, muy contenta - ¡Creía que te habían atrapado! – mientras lo acariciaba y le daba palmadas en el cuello, a lo que el caballo respondió resoplando, y al hacerlo, el cabello de Arien se movió en todas las direcciones.

En ese momento, ella volvió la vista hacia Trunks, que miraba la escena como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas. ¿En serio ese caballo se había precipitado hacia ellos llamado por la presencia de Arien? "Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender de la gente de aquí" pensó.

Muchas gracias Trunks – le susurró Arien, acercándose a él – Te debo mi vida, y eso es algo que un elfo nunca olvida. – Entonces ella se dirigió hacia el caballo, y le dijo:

Si no tienes a dónde ir, en mi casa se te recibirá con todos los honores, una vez yo haya contado lo que has hecho por mí.

Creo que no tengo a dónde ir – le dijo Trunks, sonriéndole y poniéndose colorado.

¡Entonces arreglado! – Respondió Arien, y apoyándose en la cruz del caballo, dio un salto y se subió a su lomo. El caballo, no llevaba montura y como único medio de conducción, llevaba una fina cabezada sin bocado, únicamente con un serretón, al que Arien, le había colocado unas riendas plateadas, momentos antes. - ¡Vamos, te indicaré el camino! – le gritó. Y sin girarse a mirar a Trunks, mandó galopar a su caballo, el cual, con la emoción se levanto de manos, y relinchó antes de arrancar al galope mucho más deprisa de cómo había llegado.

Trunks, en vista de eso, sonrió y frunciendo un poco el ceño gritó:

¡Ahora verás lo que es velocidad!

Y levantó el vuelo velozmente también.

Arien y Asfaloth, galopaban como una sola criatura, parecía una mujer centauro dada la soltura con que la elfa adaptaba sus movimientos a los del caballo. De pronto, ella giró la cabeza y vió a Trunks a escasos metros de sí, y le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus cabellos volaban al viento, mezclándose con las crines negras de Asfaloth, como si fueran uno solo. Su expresión se volvió traviesa y agachando el cuerpo hacia la cabeza de Asfaloth gritó:

¡Noro lim, Asfaloth! ¡Noro lim! – El caballo hechó sus orejas hacia atrás y como un resorte, cambió de mano, encogió el cuello y viró bruscamente hacia la izquierda, saliéndose del camino, en dirección a los árboles que se abrían entre dos pequeñas montañas.

Trunks no se esperaba esto y pasó de largo en el momento que Asfaloth giró, con lo que la mujer elfa ganó ventaja sobre él.

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió Arien, sin aminorar la marcha - ¡El guerrero Trunks no me puede seguir!

Y Trunks, que ya había variado el rumbo, volviéndose a colocar detrás suyo, le dijo:

¡Nunca subestimes a un guerrero del espacio! – y se puso de nuevo a su lado

¡mejor ponte detrás de mí! – gritó la elfa

¡¿Por qué? – le respondió Trunks, también gritando

¡porque te vas a estrellaar! – le gritó antes de meterse entre los árboles, riendo a más no poder.

Trunks entendió sus palabras cuando tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no chocar contra un árbol.

¡Mierda! – Gritó a escasos centímetros del tronco, a lo que ella estalló en risas otra vez, desapareciendo entre la espesura.

Trunks se apresuró a volverla a alcanzar, le fue fácil ya que Asfaloth había disminuido la marcha, y esquivaba los árboles como una abeja esquiva las flores, cambiando de mano y girando limpiamente cuando se le cortaba el camino. Al llegar a un claro no muy extenso pero sí muy largo, como una especie de camino sin marcar, oculto, Arien detuvo al caballo con una media parada, a lo que Asfaloth bajó al trote y siguió por el camino.

¿Qué te ha parecido? – dijo Arien, mirando a Trunks que volaba detrás suyo más despacio y empapado en sudor. – creo que te he cansado un poco ¿no?

¡No, no! – dijo él, apresurándose a sacar pecho – Los de mi raza somos más resistentes que el resto de los humanos. – dijo, "en este momento me estoy pareciendo a mi padre" pensó.

Puede, pero… ¡sudáis igual! – rió ella.

Trunks se puso rojo. Arien, detuvo a Asfaloth al paso, permitiendo a Trunks aterrizar y caminar a su lado.

Trunks la miraba y cada vez le parecía más que estaba soñando.

¡Quién va! – Preguntó una voz masculina, tan melodiosa como la de Arien.

¡Soy yo Haldir! – Se apresuró a responder ella - ¡Soy Arien!

¡Arien! – dijo un elfo de gran estatura que salió de entre la espesura. Su rostro era de facciones bellas como Arien, y sus cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, eran lacios y rubios. Caminó deprisa hasta la elfa y, preocupado la examinó – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó

¡Sí, Haldir, no te preocupes! – Le contestó Arien

¿Pero qué pasó, Arien? Las aves nos dijeron que estabas en peligro, y te buscamos pero no te encontrábamos – Le dijo Haldir

Tuve una discusión con mi padre, y salí a galopar con Asfaloth, y encontré una patrulla de orcos Uruk Hai que me persiguieron para tomarme prisionera, yo no pensé nunca que fuera a encontrarme eso, me fui … con la intención de escapar – dijo ella bajando la cabeza

¡Oh! Pero ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Haldir

¡Porque estoy harta de esperar, Haldir! ¡Es por eso que me escapé! Mi padre me dice que el destino de una princesa como yo está atado a un príncipe muy poderoso, que ¡yo ni siquiera conozco! – repuso ella, con seriedad

¡Pero pudo haberte pasado algo! – la regañó Haldir. – pero, ¿Cómo escapaste de los orcos?

Éste joven me ayudó – dijo Arien, mirando amigablemente a Trunks – Se llama Trunks.

¡Hola Trunks! Así, que tú la ayudaste ¿eh? – dijo Haldir muy serio

Sí, hice lo que pude – respondió Trunks, igual de serio (o más)

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió Haldir, afablemente – ¡pues si fuiste capaz de burlar a un ejército de orcos de esa calaña y traerla con vida, considérate un huésped de honor en mi pueblo, y a mí, considérame tu hermano! – le dijo, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda a Trunks

Gracias, Haldir – respondió Trunks, sonriendo.

Ejem, - Tosió Arien – no los burló, Haldir

¿ah, no?

No. Acabó con todos ellos. – dijo Arien, muy seria

Haldir miró a Trunks, y asombrado vio en sus ojos algo que Arien aún no había visto. Algo que le llenó el corazón de gozo y esperanza. Volvió a mirar a Arien y sonriendo misteriosamente, le dijo

Las aves también dijeron que él había llegado.

Diciendo esto, señaló a Trunks. Arien no entendió y dijo:

¡Vamos ya a casa! He de pedirle disculpas a mi padre

Y dicho esto echaron a caminar los tres juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Pasaron un agradable rato entre risas y bromas, y antes de darse cuenta, Trunks se encontró en medio del bosque, sin saber por donde salir ni dónde estaba. Advirtiéndolo, Arien le susurró:

No tengas temor, éste es el camino a mi casa. Es la única forma de que ningún enemigo encuentre nuestro pueblo. Este bosque es como un laberinto de maleza que cambia a placer de mi padre Olrien, y es la única manera de que nosotros encontremos a los invasores, antes que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros.

Es una forma muy ingeniosa de ocultarse – comentó Trunks

¡Y muy difícil! – respondió Haldir – el Señor de los Bosques debe utilizar mucha energía para modificar la estructura del bosque y se fatiga muchísimo

Debe tratarse de alguien muy poderoso – comentó Trunks, para sí.

De repente, cuando ya sus sentidos habían perdido toda orientación, se hallaron frente a un camino escondido y en el que la maleza estaba un poco más abierta y los árboles dejaban pasar la luz del sol.

Este es el camino de Lothfirien – dijo Haldir – pronto llegaremos y podrás descansar, hermano – le dijo a Trunks.

Y mi padre celebrará una gran fiesta en tu honor – Dijo Arien, sonriendo.

Hablando de eso, creo que sería mejor que te adelantaras y le dieras explicaciones a tu padre – Le dijo Haldir, muy serio

- No, yo me quedaré con él – Le respondió Arien mirando a Trunks muy seria. – Quiero estar presente cuando mi padre le hable

- Lo que tú prefieras – comentó Haldir

En eso estaban cuando apareció ante sus ojos la ciudad élfica más hermosa de la Tierra Media. En un claro extensísimo con algunos árboles frondosos y muy altos, se levantaba la ciudad de Lothfirien, ¡en las copas de los árboles!. Así era, las casas, construidas con madera y acomodadas en parte en las fuertes ramas y los grandes huecos que tenían los troncos de los árboles, se alzaban a una altura de 20 metros las más bajas, y para su acceso, como por arte de magia, las ramas de los árboles habían crecido con forma de peldaños progresivamente desde el suelo hasta la puerta de cada casa, en las que, como unos hilos de plata, las enredaderas más hermosas que Trunks había visto nunca subían hasta llegar a las casas, donde crecían y crecían haciéndose más grandes y visibles hasta cubrir todo el tejado y las paredes externas, en los que florecían con unas flores parecidas a la campanilla pero de color plateado.

Las casas se situaban en todo alrededor del gran claro, por el que pasaba un río ancho, tranquilo y poco profundo, que más allá, desembocaba en un lago de gran capacidad, pero este lago no era visible desde donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, quienes se dirigían cruzando los pastos verdes y entre las flores silvestres, hacia un grupo central de árboles, que albergaba también la casa más grande y señorial de toda la ciudad, con varios y grandes pisos, acomodados entre las ramas y los troncos de 8 sequoias gigantes. De sus balcones caían como lluvia las enredaderas, aquí de oro y plata que cubrían también toda la casa, y su escalera contaba también de una barandilla hecha de madera y recubierta de flores rojas.

Al pié de esta escalera, una mujer anciana esperaba nerviosa y asustada, y cuando vió a Arien montada en Asfaloth, cayó de rodillas y se puso a temblar.

¡Gracias a los Valar1 que estáis viva, Niña! – dijo la anciana antes de echarse a llorar. Arien, al verla saltó del caballo, que fue llevado por otro elfo hacia las cuadras, y corrió a levantar a la anciana

¡Nani! ¡no te pongas así! Estoy bien, de verdad. Hice una travesura que no volveré a repetir, lo prometo – le dijo Arien mientras la abrazaba

¡Pasé tanto miedo, Niña! ¡No imaginas lo que es entrar a tu habitación y no encontrarte, y nadie sabía donde estabas! Tu padre tuvo mucho miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado, y al no sentirte por las inmediaciones del bosque, envió una patrulla de los mejores guerreros elfos, arqueros, y oteadores para buscarte – explicó Nani, muy nerviosa y con lágrimas en las mejillas.

Pero ya regresé, ¡mira, tócame! – le dijo poniendo la mano de Nani en su mejilla – y no tengo ni un rasguño. No llores más Nani, no te volveré a dejar nunca mas – le dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas

¡Y espero que así sea! – Gritó una voz arriba de la escalera. Un elfo, más alto que Haldir, de cabellos negros y largos y mirada severa y penetrante se había parado en el final de las escaleras y miraba seriamente a Arien. Sus facciones reflejaban cansancio, y en sus ojos se notaba un punto de alivio y mucha decepción. Iba vestido de negro y blanco y su musculatura podía advertirse a través de sus ropas

Padre – dijo Arien, postrándose ante él, – Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando. Creí que la ira me empujó a hacerlo …

¡Niña estúpida! – volvió a gritar el elfo - ¿La ira? Creía que ya habías superado ese tipo de cosas con tu experiencia

¡Padre, algo me empujó! Y no sé describirlo. No entiendo lo que fue, fue un sentimiento profundo que me empujó a salir a buscar algo importante. – dijo Arien, intentando excusarse.

Ya calla, mas tarde hablaremos a solas, ahora por lo que veo tenemos un visitante – dijo el elfo dirigiéndose a Trunks, y cambiando el tono de voz

Si señor – respondió Arien, levantándose – Él es Trunks, es el guerrero que me salvó y me trajo aquí de vuelta. – tomó a Trunks de la mano y lo acercó a la escalera para que pudiera ver mas de cerca

Yo soy Olrien, Señor de los Bosques. Y si lo que dice mi hija es cierto, tu presencia será bienvenida a Lothfirien todos los días de tu vida – dijo dirigiéndose a Trunks en un tono afectuoso.

Gracias Olrien, por tu amabilidad. – Respondió Trunks

Pero… ¡Pasad, pasad a mi casa! Poneos cómodos y explicadme lo que hizo Arien esta vez – dijo Olrien, abriéndoles paso, y advirtiendo que Haldir se daba la vuelta para irse, Olrien le dijo – También mis arqueros leales son bienvenidos a mi casa después de una acción loable Haldir, y tu acción será recompensada si tengo el honor de recibirte en mi hogar.

Haldir se giró sorprendido, y sonriendo le dijo:

Oh, Gran Señor, yo sería muy dichoso de entrar a tu casa – le dijo caminando hacia el Rey. Éste le sonrió antes de pasar adentro detrás de él, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

1 Los Valar eran los entes superiores a los elfos, los dioses encargados de controlar desde el clima y las estaciones a los mares, los animales, el dia y la noche y la vida y la muerte tanto de mortales como de inmortales.


	10. Capítulo 10

El interior de la estancia, estaba iluminado por numerosas claraboyas en las paredes que dejaban pasar la luz, además de muchas ventanas. Se trataba de una enorme sala, la sala del trono y Olrien se sentó en un cómodo sillón de oro enfrente de otros 5 de plata, dónde se sentaron Trunks y Haldir, ya que Arien fue llevada por Nani a descansar.

Mientras que Trunks explicaba como mató a los orcos que perseguían a Arien y el motivo que lo había traído desde tan lejos, Olrien escuchó atento y no comentó nada, pero con sus ojos parecía mirar dentro de Trunks para averiguar si lo que decía el joven era cierto. Una vez que éste terminó su relato, Olrien quedó en silencio pensando. "Sí, dices la verdad, lo veo en tu interior joven guerrero" pensó al fin Olrien, y sonriendo, le dijo:

Pero ¿Cómo es posible que un humano como tú, aparentemente normal, sea capaz de llevar a cabo tal hazaña? – preguntó el Rey, extrañado

Porque, yo no soy un humano del todo, señor – respondió Trunks – Mi padre era el heredero del trono de la raza más poderosa del universo, y poseía unos poderes y una fuerza extraordinarios. Su planeta fue destruido por un ser maligno cuando él era sólo un niño y, al cabo de unos años, vino a este planeta donde conoció a mi madre, quien sí es una humana normal. Así que tras la muerte de mi padre, podría decir que soy el príncipe de una raza de la que sólo quedo yo.

Olrien le miró, con una expresión extraña.

Haldir hijo, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? Me temo que este asunto es más importante de lo que yo creía – le dijo al elfo

Por supuesto, señor – respondió Haldir levantándose – buena suerte – le susurró a Trunks, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rey, quien esbozó una sonrisa

Una vez que Haldir se hubo ido, el rey se quedó en silencio escudriñando a Trunks, quien no dejó ni un momento su mirada inquisidora y su expresión seria heredada de su padre. De pronto…

"si yo te digo: Espada…" La voz del rey resonó en la cabeza de Trunks quien le contestó en pensamientos:

"yo contesto: Dragon…"

Olrien abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un bufido de cansancio, sus ojos se llenaron de paz y se apoltronó más en su silla.

No todo el mundo sabe comunicarse telepáticamente joven guerrero. Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de quién eres – El rey se levantó y se acercó a Trunks.

"lo traerá el viento, rodeado de un aura dorada,

tendrá la fuerza de cien mil hombres,

su mirada será cristalina e inquisidora,

sus poderes sobrepasarán a los de cualquier hechicero de la Tierra Media,

él no sabrá a qué ha venido,

pero su destino estará unido al del tesoro de los Elfos,

y jurará protegerlo de todo mal,

traerá la Empuñadura de la Legendaria Espada Orcrist,

y salvará a Lothfirien y a toda la Tierra Media del Gran Mal,

el Príncipe de los Caídos"

Trunks lo escuchó con mucha atención, luego se hizo el silencio y el muchacho bajó la cabeza intentando comprender. Lo que el rey acababa de recitar describía bien su situación, le describía a él, pero habían palabras que no entendía. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.

Olrien puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo:

Hace mucho tiempo que mi pueblo te espera joven guerrero,… Trunks.

Trunks levantó la vista, y encontró los cálidos ojos del Rey llenos de esperanza que lo miraban.

¿Cómo es posible que yo, una persona que tiene sólo 20 años, halla sido esperada desde hace tanto tiempo y con tanta ansia por un pueblo de una tierra perdida? – no pudo evitar preguntar

ven conmigo, te lo explicaré. – Le dijo Olrien

Trunks se levantó y siguió al Rey hasta un balcón enorme, desde donde se podía ver la puesta de sol que ya había empezado. El rey se quedó de espaldas al chico y le explicó la Historia de los anillos que fueron forjados antaño por el Señor Oscuro, y del anillo supremo que los governaba a todos. Olrien le explicó que él y los otros grandes señores elfos, Elrond, Galadriel, y Glorfindel, aún conservaban los suyos y que el anillo supremo aún existía. Él le explicó que la Gran Reina Melian perteneciente a la raza de los Valar, que era vidente, predijo la aparición del anillo, el resurgir casi completo de Sauron y la llegada del único guerrero que sería capaz de enfrentarse a los horrores que atacarían los pueblos elfos: los Nâzgul, la raza de orcos Uruk Hai, un malvado hechicero, los Balrog, y el propio señor oscuro. Y este guerrero era él: Trunks.

El muchacho guardó silencio mientras Olrien relataba todo esto, y Trunks no podía creer que se tratara de alguien tan importante. Olrien le explicó que los elfos eran una raza inmortal que vivían una etapa en la Tierra Media y luego se retiraban a unas tierras lejanas, pasado el mar, para no volver más, y que él, Olrien, era uno de los elfos que lo habían estado esperando más de 3000 años.

Después de todo esto, el elfo le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

Pase lo que pase, no debes preocuparte por nada. Tú solo deja actuar al destino libremente. Si lo haces así, todo, absolutamente todo, saldrá perfecto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Trunks levantó la vista y se encontró los ojos de un elfo muy sabio y muy antiguo, quien, comprendió que le podría resolver todas las dudas.

Un tiempo atrás sentí una desazón dentro de mí, como si alguien me necesitara. Y las dos noches pasadas, desde que llegué a esta tierra, he soñado con un ojo rojo terrorífico en llamas y una voz que me daba la bienvenida. No sé que demonios es el ojo ni a quien pertenece la voz. – Dijo Trunks, dubitativo.

Olrien le respondió muy serio:

Vaya, entonces creo que no sólo nosotros sabemos que has llegado, sino también el Señor Oscuro, y te vigila. Sus poderes tienen, entre muchas, la capacidad de encontrar a la gente e introducirse en sus sueños, para advertir de algo. En cuanto a la voz, creo que es muy fácil saber de quien es. – Dijo el elfo, con un punto de picardía en su voz. – Se trata sin duda de Ithil, mi esposa, que te habrá estado llamando cuando estabas dormido, para, si estabas en los límites de la Tierra Media, aumentar la desazón que sentías y que te dieras prisa en venir, ya que, tiempo es ya de que se cumplan las leyendas. ¡Pero dejemos el tema por ahora! – dijo Olrien. – Tú has viajado muchas millas y necesitas descansar y estar reconfortado para la fiesta que haremos esta noche en honor a tu llegada. ¡Yo mismo te acompañaré a tu habitación! – y dicho esto, dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Trunks y le condujo por los pasillos de aquella hermosa morada, hasta su habitación, igualmente hermosa y con un toque de magia élfica que la hacía mas confortable.

Cuando Trunks se quedó solo, tomó un baño, que cuando llegó ya estaba preparado, y se puso ropa limpia que encontró encima de su cama. Se miró al espejo y vió que parecía un elfo vestido así. Era una camisa de manga larga y puño cerrado, de una tela suave y con una caída muy bonita de color blanco, ceñida a la cintura con un cinturón plateado, y unos pantalones negros que le quedaban un tanto ceñidos pero sin oprimirle, que marcaban levemente sus… cualidades. Al ver esto Trunks se sonrojó y se rió un poco, pensando en la buena herencia que le dejó su padre. Vió también unas botas de montar élficas, negras con muchos flecos y muy cómodas, y se tumbó en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando por la ventana.

¿Cómo era posible que un chico que ya había vivido tantas aventuras en el tiempo, se viera involucrado en otra aventura que le había llamado desde tierras perdidas y con una gente tan extraña? Y ¿cómo era posible que su futuro llevara más de 3000 años escrito?

Trunks miró un pajarillo que pasó volando delante de la ventana y se acordó de aquel que entró esa misma mañana en la habitación de la casa de Tío Gamyi. Sonrió y se acordó de la empuñadura.

Se levantó, fue hacia su chaqueta y sacó el paquete raído que le dio Tío Gamyi y lo llevó a la cama. Lo desenvolvió y descubrió la empuñadura de Orcrist la espada élfica. En verdad era hermosa, pero ¿Quién tendría la hoja?

De pronto recordó el verso que le había recitado Olrien, ¿Cuál sería el tesoro que debía proteger? ¿Se encontraría allá la hoja de la espada? Con todas estas preguntas en su mente y muchas más, Trunks se quedó dormido.


	11. Capítulo 11

Unas cuantas horas después, alguien llamó a su puerta. Trunks despertó sobresaltado y se acercó a abrirla. Era una sirvienta de la casa del Señor de los Bosques que le llevaba algo para comer. Ella le dijo que cuando gustara podía bajar al claro del pueblo ya que se estaba celebrando una fiesta que hasta que él no llegara no entraría en su apogeo, porque era en su honor.

Trunks le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta.

Acabó con todo lo que le había traído la sirvienta y se quedó con hambre, así que se miró al espejo e intentó peinarse con las manos el cabello hacia atrás, pero su corte de pelo volvía a echarlos para adelante, y viendo que no tenía remedio y que se veía bien salió de la habitación para dirigirse afuera de la casa.

Ya era noche cerrada, sin embargo un gran alboroto había fuera. Decenas de mesas con comida se agrupaban en el centro del claro, alumbradas por varias lámparas de aceite y miles de luciérnagas que parecían encantadas y puestas allí adrede, centenas de elfos de rostros tan hermosos como el de Arien, Haldir y Olrien se volvieron a mirarle tan pronto como Trunks llegó al claro, y todo el mundo le sonrió, le saludó y brindó a su salud.

Trunks empezó a caminar por entre las muchas personas que había allí y se dio cuenta de que sólo se trataba de mujeres elfas, no había ni un hombre. En esto que se le acercó un elfo por la derecha y le puso una mano en el hombro. Trunks se giró

¡Hola, hermano! ¿has descansado? – le dijo Haldir

¡sí, he estado muy bien! ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la gente

Se va a celebrar una fiesta en tu honor, para agradecerte que salvaras a la princesa – respondió Haldir

Pero, aquí sólo hay mujeres, ¿y los hombres? Si es una fiesta ellos también tendrían que estar aquí ¿no? – dijo Trunks, extrañado.

¡no, no! La fiesta la haremos después. Ahora vamos a celebrar una reunión. Olrien tiene algo importante que notificarnos y por eso nos ha reunido a todos, civiles y soldados. – dijo Haldir con el rostro preocupado – ahora ven conmigo, Olrien me mandó llevarte a la piedra del concilio, creo que el asunto también te concierne.

Y ¿no sabes de qué se trata? – preguntó Trunks

No. Si lo supiera te lo diría, pero yo creo que debe estar relacionado con las tropas de orcos.

Y diciendo esto, se encaminaron al fondo del claro, donde encontraron un camino entre un grupo de árboles, que siguieron un corto trecho hasta llegar al Lago de Firien. La vista era de ensueño, tenía una serie de cascadas que levantaban una nube de agua que refrescaba todo el ambiente y el rumor del agua parecía dar fuerzas al guerrero saiyan.

Se dirigieron por un camino empedrado por el margen del lago hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra, que trepaban por un risco elevado. Subieron por ellas y llegaron a la cima del risco, donde había una explanada no muy extensa atestada de elfos con el suelo recubierto por un mosaico de mármol, y al final, había una plataforma de piedra con una alfombra plateada encima donde se encontraba Olrien.

Al verle, el rey elfo le sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

Ahora que ya estamos todos, empezaré a explicaros el motivo por el que os he reunido a todos aquí. Sabéis que mi hija Arien cometió el tremendo error de escapar de aquí, y también sabéis que fue este guerrero humano – dijo señalando a Trunks – el que la trajo de vuelta sana y salva. Bien, Saruman el Blanco, de la Torre de Orthanc, el gran y sabio hechicero en el que tanto confiábamos, al fin ha revelado su verdadera posición frente al enemigo: a su lado. En efecto, Gandalf el Gris, el también grande hechicero de su misma orden fue apresado en su torre luego de revelarle sus verdaderos propósitos: conseguir el Anillo Soberano para así hacerse con el poder del Señor Oscuro. Gandalf consiguió escapar gracias a las Águilas, y como Gandalf nos puso al corriente de las verdaderas intenciones de Saruman, ahora él busca otros medios para conseguir el Anillo. Sabiendo que todos están alerta con respecto a él, y que el Anillo se encuentra bajo la custodia de elfos, pretende robarnos a la raza élfica tesoro más preciado para hacernos chantaje y conseguir el Anillo. Ese es el motivo del asedio de las hordas de orcos a nuestro pueblo – Olrien guardó silencio, la gente murmuraba preocupada – ¡Saruman pretende robar el Tesoro de Firien!

Después de esto se oyeron algunas exclamaciones, y la mayoria de los elfos adquirió un gesto amenazador y palabras malsonantes en señal de protesta.

¡Esperad, esperad! – gritó Olrien – Ya sé que todos vosotros hacéis todo cuanto podéis, que es mucho, para proteger a nuestro pueblo. La raza élfica no conocerá nunca arqueros y guerreros mejores que vosotros. Pero el tesoro ha de estar protegido doblemente, por si nuestras fuerzas fallaran, y necesito que alguien de vosotros, alguien que se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de los orcos y de las sucias manos del perverso Saruman, se ofrezca para ser su guardián. – concluyó Olrien, y guardó silencio una vez mas.

La gente murmuró, esta vez más bajo. El tesoro de Firien era muy valioso para todos pero nadie era lo bastante fuerte para hacer frente a hordas enteras de Uruk Hai, y esto, Olrien lo entendía.

Trunks miró a su alrededor, y vio que ni siquiera su amigo Haldir se sentía lo bastante fuerte para esa responsabilidad. Así que se llenó de valor y aunque él no era un elfo dio un paso adelante y dijo:

Yo lo haré – la gente se volvió a mirarlo y murmuró aún más fuerte. Se rumoreaba que tenia poder suficiente para esa labor pero nadie esperaba que se ofreciera voluntario, a fin de cuentas Trunks era un humano, y nadie podía obligarle. – Yo protegeré vuestro tesoro. Seré su guardián – continuó Trunks, con los ojos clavados en Olrien. Éste, sonrió, bajó de la plataforma y se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo delante, sin dejar de sonreir, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Trunks, y dijo:

Que así sea. Y que todos tus descendientes vivan una larga vida, joven guerrero, por tu lealtad. Pero has de saber que si aceptas esta misión no podrás abandonar el Tesoro de Firien jamás, hasta que desaparezca el peligro. – Dijo Olrien, retirando su mano.

De alguna manera, lo sé, lo he sabido todo el tiempo, y no voy a echarme atrás, nunca lo he hecho – dijo Trunks, convencido.

Se oyeron gritos de "Hurra!" y la gente cantó alrededor del saiyan en señal de reconocimiento, y a partir de ese momento, el pueblo de Firien ya no tuvo la menor duda en que debían confiar en Trunks.

Olrien mandó entonces a sus hombres bajar al Gran Claro para celebrar la fiesta de bienvenida de Trunks, y entonces, entre cantos y risas, fueron todos al encuentro de las mujeres que habían arreglado el lugar como si se tratara del bosque de un cuento de hadas.

Ahora, - le dijo Olrien a Trunks en privado – debes conocer el Tesoro de Firien para poder protegerlo.

Y Trunks se fijó que entre todas las mujeres, una de ellas que vestía un fino vestido plateado de una tela parecida al satén destacaba como la luna destaca entre las estrellas, la mujer élfica tenía los cabellos oscuros como la noche y trenzados con cintas plateadas y se hallaba al lado de otra mujer morena de no menos belleza que vestía de dorado. Olrien se dirigió hacia ellas y sólo cuando la tuvo delante y miró sus hechizantes ojos verdes Trunks pudo reconocer a la primera mujer. ¡Era Arien! Pero se veía mucho más hermosa que cuando la vió por primera vez, ahora sí que era una verdadera princesa entre los elfos.

Esta es mi mujer Ithil – le dijo Olrien tomando a la mujer de dorado de la mano

Mucho gusto en conocerla! – dijo Trunks maravillado al ver que la reina era de una belleza y una juventud extremas. y la reina dijo:

Espero que en nuestro pueblo te encuentres a gusto joven guerrero – y su voz sonó como un ramillete de campanillas.

Ese es mi mayor deseo, Señora. – respondió Trunks

Y ahora llegó el momento de mostrarte nuestro tesoro aunque ya lo has visto antes, ven aquí, pilla – dijo Olrien, y cogiendo de la mano a su hija dijo – Arien, es la princesa Élfica de mayor linaje de nuestro tiempo, y el Tesoro de mi pueblo – dijo Olrien. Trunks miró a Arien como si nunca antes la hubiera visto y entonces comprendió que era el destino el que lo había hecho soñar en su casa, lo había hecho viajar, llegar a esa tierra y encontrar a la princesa de sus sueños.

Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Por fin sabía a lo que había venido y lo que tenía que hacer.

Él era el príncipe guerrero del que hablaba la leyenda y ella el tesoro que debía proteger.

Arien – continuó Olrien, - Trunks es el guerrero que se ha ofrecido a protegerte.

La princesa levantó los ojos y Trunks se perdió en ellos, y pudo ver un brillo especial que no habían tenido esa tarde. Ella sonrió y dijo:

No soy merecedora de ese privilegio, mi señor. Mi alegría no se puede expresar con palabras porque en verdad confío en ti desde que te vi.

Y yo prometo cumplir la misión de proteger algo tan sagrado como tu persona – contestó Trunks haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. De pronto, sintió que su vida volvía a tener sentido y que volvía a servir para algo.

Es tu deber permanecer siempre con ella, y acompañarla a donde quiera ir – le dijo Olrien, seriamente.

Cumpliré tus deseos lo mejor que pueda – respondió Trunks

¡Sé que lo harás! –dijo Olrien riendo – y ahora ¡basta de formalidades! ¡que empiece la fiesta!

La música y las risas estallaron entonces más alto que antes, y la gente empezó a comer a la par que el Rey y la Reina. Pero dos personas no parecían participar de la fiesta. Se miraban a los ojos y los corazones les latían apresuradamente. Su tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Arien se hundía en el azul de los ojos de Trunks, y él parecía haberse perdido en los de la elfa. De pronto, ella sonrió, y dijo:

Vaya, no se que decir. Supongo que mi padre ha escogido bien a mi guardián. Y yo estoy contenta porque sé que tú eres el único que puede protegerme.

Creo que sí. Y no estoy diciendo que los guerreros de tu pueblo sean débiles, sino que simplemente, un sólo guerrero elfo no sería capaz de detener con sus flechas diez orcos corriendo hacia él. Sin embargo yo sí me siento capaz de hacerlo.

Y ya lo has demostrado – rió ella – pero no eres tan bueno volando ¿no? – dijo riendo.

¡Eso fue tu culpa! – dijo él poniéndose colorado.

¡Vamos! Debes estar hambriento ¿no? – dijo Arien cogiendo de la mano a Trunks y llevándolo a una mesa – te enseñaré lo más delicioso de la comida élfica

Trunks no había probado nunca cosas tan exquisitas como las que comieron aquella noche, y parecía que lo saciaban más que la comida humana.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, un grupo de elfos trajo unos instrumentos y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía mientras otro grupo cantaba.

Arien dejó que Trunks escuchara un rato la música, ya que era capaz de reconfortar cualquier cuerpo, y luego le susurró:

Si vas a ser mi guardián debes conocerme bien desde este momento

¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó él, extrañado, cuando ella lo agarró de la camisa suavemente y lo arrastró sigilosamente fuera del circulo de elfos.

Una vez fuera, ella se dirigió hacia el camino que habían seguido él y el elfo hacía un par de horas. Todo tenía un aspecto mucho más misterioso y hechizante que la vez anterior, la oscuridad, el ruido de los animales del bosque, el rumor remoto de las cascadas del lago, y Arien caminando a su lado.

Llegaron a la orilla y la elfa se dirigió a la izquierda, bordeando el lago para meterse de nuevo en la espesura pero esta vez el camino ascendía empinadamente por unas rocas escondidas de la vista, hasta llegar a un montículo trasero a la cascada dónde una roca gigantesca cortaba el camino.

¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Trunks

SSht – le indicó ella con un dedo en los labios - El agua puede escucharte – continuó en un susurro – ahora calla y observa, éste es mi sitio secreto y sólo yo y las personas que yo quiero pueden acceder a él – y diciendo esto puso una mano en la piedra y pronunció unas palabras en élfico, tras lo cual la roca se apartó hacia un lado dejando al descubierto un túnel – Tú podrás acceder a él poniendo una mano encima de la roca y pensando en mi nombre. – Dijo riendo – ¡ni siquiera mi padre conoce este sitio!

Entraron al túnel y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Apenas se veía nada, bajaron por unos peldaños de roca hasta que el túnel se abrió a una estancia subterránea iluminada tan sólo por la claridad de la luna, ya que una cortina de agua procedente de la cascada ocultaba la cueva de la vista de todo ser viviente.

¡Este sitio es fabuloso! – exclamó Trunks

¡Me alegra que te guste! - sonrió ella – pero mantenlo en secreto, no le digas a nadie como llegar aquí ni la existencia de la cueva

descuida, no lo haré – respondió él

– Ahora, vamos siéntate y ponte cómodo, no hemos podido hablar desde esta tarde y ya te echaba de menos – dijo ella, mientras se sentaba sobre unas telas en el suelo

Pero no veo nada – dijo él, tropezando con algo.

¡OH! Perdona – dijo ella y chasqueando los dedos, unos cristales de roca incrustados en la pared emitieron una tenue luz, suficiente para iluminar la estancia. Arien se hallaba sentada sobre una superficie recubierta en su totalidad por las más exquisitas sedas blancas y plateadas. Trunks se sentó a su lado.

Pero ¿Cómo has descubierto este sitio y cómo lo has podido mantener en secreto?

Siempre me he sentido muy sola. Cuando era pequeña tenía una amiga. Éramos inseparables y un día, jugando, descubrimos esta cueva. Ella conocía la magia mejor que yo, entonces, y hechizó la piedra de la entrada para que la tapara. Aquí jugábamos y nos escondíamos de nuestros padres cuando hacíamos alguna travesura. Pero unos años después, su madre murió y ella se fue a vivir a Rivendel con su padre. Ella era la hija de un Alto Elfo, y tarde o temprano debía irse.

¿no podía quedarse aquí? Tú eres una princesa ¿no? Y vives aquí.

Los elfos nos repartimos por el mundo para controlar lo que sucede. Elrond, su padre, vigila lo que se acerca del mar y del bosque negro, y mi padre, vigila la Puerta Negra. El otro resquicio del mal, Moria, la antigua mina, la vigila la Dama Galadriel que está en el bosque de Lórien.

Así que este es tu escondite.

Sí! A veces vengo aquí para no pensar en todas mis obligaciones, y el ruido del agua me relaja. Bueno, ahora llegó el momento de que me expliques Quien eres. – dijo seriamente, Arien.

Trunks empezó entonces a relatarle toda su vida. El despertar de los androides, la muerte de Goku, la muerte de su padre y de piccolo y los demás, los entrenamientos con Gohan, la muerte de éste, sus viajes al pasado, cuando conoció a su padre, su muerte, su retorno, y cuando acabó con los androides y con Cell.

Ella le escuchó largo rato y cuando él terminó, se levantó y se colocó delante de él.

Así que eres el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos.

Por mis genes podría decir que sí, si mi experiencia no me dijera que hay muchas cosas en el mundo que no conozco.

Nos hacía mucha falta alguien como tú. Nos hace falta alguien que nos dé esperanzas.

Trunks bajó la cabeza y le dijo:

Quien lo ha perdido todo en su vida sólo puede darte protección, yo no puedo darte esperanzas Arien, ya has escuchado la historia de mi vida, todo son perdidas, muertes y tristeza, - volvió a mirarla a los ojos – Yo no puedo darte esperanzas.

Arien le sonrió y se inclinó para estar mas cerca de su rostro, y con una voz muy dulce le dijo:

La magia que hay en mí, puede conseguir que recuperes los sueños que has perdido Trunks, pero sólo puede hacerlo si tú me dejas y me abres la puerta de tu corazón.

Arien se irguió y sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió a un estante de donde cogió un vaso de cristal de roca, fue hacia la cascada y llenó el vaso, y luego se lo ofreció a Trunks diciendo.

Aquello que parece agua, puede ser la bebida más maravillosa del mundo, si pasa por manos de un elfo.

Trunks bebió el agua,… pero sintió que no era agua, sino energía pura que llegaba a todos los rincones de su cuerpo y le hacía sentir más fuerte. Asombrado, miró a Arien y esta le dijo:

Nunca subestimes la magia de un elfo de los bosques. Dejame ser tu amiga Trunks, por favor, te lo debo. – y diciendo esto se inclinó y besó la frente de Trunks, quién cerró los ojos. Pero de repente lo invadió una gran somnolencia, y sintió que caía a un pozo de agua clara y cuando cayó en ella, abrió los ojos y…. estaba en su habitación, en la casa de Olrien y ya había amanecido.


	12. Capítulo 12

Trunks se incorporó y comprobó que estaba sólo en boxers

Pero ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – se preguntó confuso pues no recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación y haberse metido en la cama.

Se levantó, tomó una ducha y se vistió con su ropa que le habían dejado limpia. Se miró al espejo y pensativo, salió al balcón y miró abajo. Unos niños elfos jugaban con una pelota de trapo. Trunks se apoyó en la barandilla y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor del sol. Los abrió y miró por encima de los árboles. De pronto le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Arien: "déjame ser tu amiga, te lo debo". Era cierto, él no tenía amigos, los había perdido a todos, y sólo tenía a su madre. Podía ser verdad, los malos tiempos habían acabado y él también tenía derecho a ser feliz y a tener amigos. Trunks sonrió, y abajo, entre los árboles divisó a Haldir que volvía de cacería con tres perdices. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, Haldir necesitaba que le gastasen una broma.

Se apoyó sobre una mano en la barandilla y saltó abajo dejando a los niños boquiabiertos ya que en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo se abalanzó hacia delante como un vendaval y voló hacia Haldir en vuelo rasante. Éste, cuando lo vió venir soltó las perdices y se encaramó a un arbol. Los niños empezaron a reir y Trunks aterrizó riendo también.

¡JA,JA,JA! ¡Que rápido trepas Haldir! – dijo Trunks

¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! – dijo Haldir rojo como un tomate.

¡Lo siento! No lo haré más.

¡Más te vale! Por cierto, ¿has desayunado? – dijo bajando del árbol y sacudiéndose el polvo.

Pues no – dijo Trunks, y al decirlo su estomago lo corroboró con un rugido digno de un león. – lo siento – dijo sonrojándose

No pasa nada – le dijo Haldir – Ven a desayunar a mi casa y luego empezarás tu tarea

¿Cual tarea? – preguntó Trunks extrañado

La de proteger a la princesa, ¿no te acuerdas? – le dijo Haldir – debes ir con ella a todos lados

Es verdad – dijo Trunks dispuesto a salir volando hacia la habitación de Arien, pero Haldir lo detuvo:

¡No, no! Ella ahora está bien, está en su alcoba, no sale hasta después de las 11, entre tú y yo, no sé porque se pasa tanto tiempo arreglándose, ¡si se ve de perlas de cualquier manera!

Prefiero no hablar de esas cosas Haldir – dijo Trunks un poco molesto.

¿Porque? No me irás a decir que no te has fijado en ella.

¡Pues claro que si! ¡quiero decir no! ¡oh, vámonos! – dijo Trunks sonrojándose.

Después de almorzar con Haldir se dirigió de vuelta a la casa de Olrien, donde encontró a Nani, pero no a Arien. Trunks la buscó detrás de Nani pero al no verla preguntó:

¿pero Arien no estaba con usted?

No hijito, ella ha ido al lago a entrenar – respondió Nani dulcemente.

¿a entrenar? – Dijo Trunks alarmado

Sí, creí que iba contigo.

¡No, no ha ido conmigo!

Y sin despedirse de Nani, Trunks alzó el vuelo rápidamente hacia el lago, a donde llegó en seguida. Se detuvo en el aire y buscó ansiosamente el ki de Arien. Encontró su presencia, y aunque no la veía, el hecho lo tranquilizó un poco. Lentamente bajó hasta el suelo y allí se dispuso a buscarla, cuando una flecha salió disparada de la espesura y pasó rozándole el hombro y haciendole un corte bastante profundo. Trunks se agarró el hombro y saltó a un lado para apartarse de la trayectoria de posibles flechas, y ya estaba preparado para luchar cuando, para su sorpresa, de entre los arboles no salió otra que Arien, que con cara de preocupación corría hacia él.

¡Trunks! Lo siento, estaba entrenando y tú apareciste de repente.

¿y porqué no me has pedido que te acompañe? – la riñó él - ¿cómo se supone que voy a protegerte si no sé donde estas?

Supe que estabas desayunando con Haldir y no te quise molestar – dijo ella dulcemente, cogiendo por el brazo a Trunks y mirándole la herida - ¡ooh! Que mal me sabe, ¡te debe doler mucho!

Bueno, en realidad no…

¡Ven conmigo! ¡Tengo que curarte esa herida!

Y sin darle opción a quejarse, Arien condujo a Trunks hacia su habitación en la casa de Olrien. Una vez allí Trunks observó la delicadeza de sus adornos y de su decoración. La cama era enorme y un dosel semitransparente la tapaba. Al final de la habitación había una terraza que ocupaba toda la pared y que comunicaba directamente con el aire libre, sin ventanas, pero a pesar de eso, dentro no hacía frío.

siéntate aquí, vamos. – ordenó ella – y sácate la chaqueta.

Trunks obedeció, y se sacó la chaqueta azul dejando al descubierto sus potentes brazos, y también la herida que le había causado Arien. Ella se fijó en el físico del chico, y se puso colorada. Bajó la mirada y empezó a limpiarle la herida a Trunks, a lo que él le dijo:

Venga Arien, ¿no ves que no es nada? – intentó apartarla suavemente, pero ella se resistió

¿Cómo que no? Te lo he hecho yo y no era mi intención así que ahora me toca curarte.

Dicho esto, Trunks decidió dejarla hacer. Era agradable que alguien te cuidara así. Arien acabó y Trunks pudo levantarse de la silla, y se dirigió a la terraza. Salió y vió un paisaje de ensueño abierto a sus ojos, abajo, en la pradera, el mundo elfo estaba en toda su ebullición, como en una calle de su ciudad… su ciudad, ¿que estaría haciendo su madre? ¿Estaría todo bien? Estas y muchas otras preguntas le asaltaron cuando vió a la princesa a su lado, se había recogido el pelo.

¿Por qué quieres entrenar? – Preguntó Trunks

Para poder protegerme, es lógico – le respondió ella

Pero, si ya me tienes a mí para eso, es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Además, puede sucederte cualquier cosa mientras entrenas – continuó él

Pero yo lo necesito – dijo ella, frustrada – siempre lo he hecho y no me acostumbro a la idea de tener un guardaespaldas

Si lo que quieres es entrenar, yo puedo ayudarte – dijo él, sonriendo y mirando al horizonte

¡¿De veras?


	13. Capítulo 13

Ya era de noche cuando Nani cubrió con una manta a Arien, dormida. La chica había llegado extenuada, pero la vieja niñera vió algo en el rostro de la princesa que no había visto nunca, algo que la dejo perpleja. Nani apartó los cabellos negros de la cara de la chica y sonrió, aquel rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, confianza y algo más profundo que la vieja sabía descifrar.

En el piso inferior, Trunks yacía en su cama mirando hacia fuera, ya había cenado y estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado durante el día…

- Vamos, lo primero que debes hacer es fijarte en mí, ¿vale? – dijo Trunks mientras daba varias patadas al aire, sus movimientos eran rápidos y rítmicos – Mueve los pies así, como yo

Arien se fijaba en los rápidos y ágiles movimientos de su "instructor" e intentaba imitarlo pero sus golpes no se podían comparar a los de Trunks. Pero poco a poco siguió esforzándose y acabó por moverse como él, primero las piernas y luego los brazos, haciendo una serie de golpes al aire.

Después de un rato Trunks se detuvo

muy bien, basta de calentamiento ahora veamos como de poderoso es tu ki

¿mi qué? – preguntó ella extrañada

Tu ki, es la fuerza de tu espíritu, tu poder interior – explicó Trunks

Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres. Mira – Arien se acercó al lago y alzó sus manos. Al momento el agua empezó a burbujear, y dos grandes olas se alzaron en extremos opuestos del lago, y, con sus crestas de espuma blancas con forma de guerreros élficos a caballo, abanzaron a una velocidad vertiginosa la una hacia la otra hasta que justo en el centro del lago, chocaron con un estruendo ensordecedor, y el agua se levantó a mas de 20 metros de altura, salpicando a Trunks y Arien.

¡Es fabuloso! - dijo Trunks – tienes un poder muy especial

¿sí?

Noto tranquilidad en él, y sosiego, nunca había notado un poder como el tuyo.

Hace falta sosiego para controlar los elementos. Tú y yo tenemos un poder muy distinto, tú puedes aumentar tu fuerza interior para luchar con ella. Yo puedo modificar mi ki, si quieres llamarlo así, a placer para controlar las fuerzas de los elementos y utilizarlos para hacer el bien. Ese es mi don.

¿si? ¿Y que más elementos puedes controlar? – preguntó Trunks interesado

todos, Agua, Tierra, Aire, y Fuego. Es por eso que temen por mí. Mis poderes son superiores a los de cualquier elfo, puesto que mi linaje es una mezcla de elfico cruzado con el de los Mayar, los semidioses. Imagínate por un momento que nuestros enemigos me arrebataran mis poderes y los utilizaran contra nosotros. – dijo Arien. Trunks se acercó a ella y muy serio le dijo:

No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, es mi misión aquí, debo protegerte, y si para ello he de dejar mi vida, que así sea –

Arien no supo que contestar a esas palabras, solo pudo mirar fijamente esos ojos azules que parecían leerle el pensamiento. Rápidamente, aparto la vista de la de Trunks y caminó hacia detrás de él.

¿qué tal si seguimos entrenando? – dijo

de acuerdo – contestó Trunks

Y así pasaron el resto del día, parando solo para comer

Ahora, en la oscuridad de la noche débilmente rota por el tenue resplandor de la luna, Trunks se preguntaba porqué le habría dicho que daría su vida por ella. ¿De verdad lo había sentido? ¿O solamente se había encontrado bajo el hechizo de sus ojos? Sus ojos verdes, Trunks no quería pensar en ellos, no quería sentir aprecio por nadie, siempre que había querido a alguien, este alguien se había esfumado, dejándole completamente solo, excepto su madre. Era por eso que aún a sus 20 años, debido a su temor a quedarse solo, no había encontrado una persona con la que compartir su vida. Era algo horrible esa soledad. Pero ahora parecía que sus sentimientos se revelaban, ya que sin saber por qué, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba al lado de Arien. Y lo que ella le dijo: "la magia que hay en mí puede hacerte soñar de nuevo si tu me dejas". ¿Era que no quería volver a soñar? ¿O es que su corazón necesitaba soñar de nuevo y luchaba contra sentimientos tristes del pasado? Lo único que Trunks sabía ahora es que en el momento que dijo que entregaría su vida por ella, en verdad lo sentía.

Trunks se dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó dormido.


	14. Capítulo 14

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se levantó de muy buen humor, se duchó y vistió y bajó a desayunar

¡Mira Nani, si ya se ha levantado mi guerrero! – dijo una dulce voz al ver a Trunks entrar al comedor - ¿Has dormido bien?

Si, gracias. Pero ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – le preguntó él mientras la miraba, se veía muy bonita con ese vestido azul, y las flores en el pelo.

Me he levantado a prepararte el desayuno – dijo ella poniendo unos platos en la mesa – Ven siéntate, ya está todo listo

Si me necesitáis estaré cosiendo en la habitación de la princesa – dijo Nani, dejándolos solos

Vamos prueba algo – dijo Arien muy nerviosa. Trunks se sentó y empezó a comer. En realidad a devorar, todos los platos que había cocinado su amiga estaban deliciosos.

¡Está todo buenísimo, Arien! – dijo Trunks

¡ja, ja, me alegro de que te guste!

¿pero tú no comes nada?

¡no, yo ya desayuné! – respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y mirando a Trunks que ya había acabado con todo

Muchas gracias, estaba todo muy bueno, eres una gran cocinera

Una princesa debe estar preparada en todos los campos para satisfacer al príncipe que será su esposo. – Respondió ella, lo dijo sin pensar, y en seguida se tapó la boca y se puso colorada.

Trunks se sonrojó al oír ese comentario, y se levantó de la mesa para salir al balcón, el día estaba nublado y hacía frío. Los niños iban mas abrigados que el día anterior pero allí estaban, jugando a la pelota, sin miedo a resfriarse.

Parece que va a llover – dijo Arien, saliendo al balcón con Trunks

Sí, entremos. No quiero que te resfríes – dijo él, asiéndola del brazo

Pero, ¿y nuestro entrenamiento?

Podemos seguir otro día. ¡Y no me rechistes! – continuó él.

¡vale, vale! – dijo ella entrando en la casa – pero entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?

En ese momento, Trunks sintió algo extraño que lo perturbó. Una presencia maligna superior a la de los orcos se hizo presente, como si hubiera sido detenida por un poder superior que no la dejaba manifestarse o, quizá como si todavía no se hubiera requerido de su presencia. Era una presencia terrorífica que no le permitía medir la potencia sino que se manifestaba como un espíritu, algo que no era corpóreo pero que guardaba un poder oscuro imposible de describir. En ese instante Trunks temió por la vida de Arien, y encontró necesario avisar al rey Olrien.

¿hoy? Vamos a descansar – dijo Trunks intentando aparentar tranquilidad

¿A descansar? Vaya aburrimiento – dijo ella dejándose caer en una silla. Pero de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo - ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no vamos a las cuadras? Aún no has visto a todos los caballos ¿no?

Pues no…. Pero...

¡Pues eso vamos a hacer hoy! ¿Te parece bien?

De acuerdo, pero no estaremos mucho rato.

Tranquilo, no nos mojaremos, están aquí mismo

Y dicho esto, y pese a la preocupación de Trunks que no dejaba de sentir esa maligna presencia todo el rato, y no dejaba de mirar hacia todas las direcciones con el ceño fruncido, se dirigieron a las cuadras del rey. Era un edificio construido aprovechando los troncos de unas enormes sequoias que hacían de paredes y sus grandes copas cubrian completamente el techo de la estancia. Trunks y Arien entraron allí y se empezaron a escuchar sonidos que venían de los boxes de los caballos. Primero estaba Asfaloth, un poco sucio por haberse revolcado. Después había un caballo negro muy grande y con mucho pelo en las patas, y más allá había un yegua con su potrillo. Los demás boxes estaban vacíos.

¿Cómo es que faltan tantos caballos? – preguntó Trunks

No querrás que estén encerrados siempre ¿no? – Respondió Arien con una sonrisa – nuestros caballos van y vienen siempre a donde ellos quieren ir, ellos mismos abren sus puertas y saben que aquí tienen sus camas, su comida y están calentitos, y siempre vuelven por la tarde. Pero no entiendo porqué Asfaloth no ha querido ir. – dijo ella acariciando el hocico del caballo. Trunks miró al caballo y lo encontró nervioso y atento a todo su alrededor, cómo si el también hubiera detectado algo extraño.

Bueno, Arien, los caballos están bien. Será mejor que regresemos a casa. – Dijo Trunks dándose la vuelta sin dejar de vigilar.

Pero Trunks, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – preguntó ella, preocupada.

No, no. No es nada de eso. Simplemente lo que quiero es meterte en tu habitación y que no salgas hoy. – Dijo Trunks, diciendo lo que pensaba sin medir sus palabras.

¡OH! Trunks… - y sin esperarle, Arien salió corriendo de las cuadras y se dirigió a su casa. Trunks fue detrás de ella sintiendo remordimientos por lo que había dicho

¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! – se repetía a sí mismo. Cuando llegó a la casa, subió hasta la habitación de Arien, que encontró cerrada y puso la oreja en la puerta para comprobar que ella estaba allí. Y en efecto, allí estaba, pero los sonidos que escuchó lo dejaron más preocupado todavía, la princesa estaba llorando.

"Pero al menos está aquí" pensó él, y se dirigió al salón del rey para avisarle, y éste se encontraba reunido con un hombre viejo muy extraño y con las ropas muy raídas. El rey lo miró y le sonrió, y a un tiempo los dos hombres se levantaron para saludarle. El viejo no parecía tal, ya que era de gran alzada y no estaba encorvado, pese a que se apoyara en una vara. Olrien se acercó a Trunks.

Buenos días joven guerrero – le dijo indicándole que se sentara con ellos – quisiera presentarte a una persona, que en cuanto supo que habías llegado, se dirigió aquí rápidamente para comprobarlo él mismo, pues no se lo creía. Él es Gandalf, un gran mago y amigo.

Gandalf miró a Trunks con el gesto ceñudo y se acercó a él.

¿Tienes la empuñadura? – preguntó. Trunks, asombrado sólo pudo sacar la empuñadura de la chaqueta y enseñársela, y al desenvolverla refulgió a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Gandalf miró la empuñadura de Orcrist y empezó a reír como un loco.

¡Mira esto, Olrien! Después de tantos años, el viejo Samsagaz ha recordado la tarea que le encomendé. ¡Y yo que creí que era demasiado arriesgado confiar en alguien tan simple como el! – y dicho esto puso su mano en el hombro de Trunks, quien no entendía nada. – bienvenido, Principe de los Caídos. Largo tiempo te hemos esperado, y ya es hora de que se te devuelva lo que es tuyo. – y dicho esto tocó la empuñadura en las manos de Trunks y una enceguecedora luz salió del extremo como un láser, y gracias al poder del mago, cuando la luz se extinguió, todos pudieron comprobar que la Espada Orcrist se había forjado de nuevo y estaba intacta. La hoja de la espada era de un metal desconocido para Trunks, de color oscuro y muy brillante, era delgada, larga y afilada como una cuchilla. Gandalf soltó la espada – ahora la primera parte de la profecía se ha cumplido. Orcrist está en tus manos y será utilizada para el bien.

Trunks no sabía que decir, miraba la espada, y la encontraba la más hermosa y mortífera que había visto, tenía un dragón gravado en la hoja, y los ojos del dragón eran dos rubíes que refulgían como el fuego.

El metal con el que está forjada se llama Galvorn y fue creado hace ya largos milenios por un elfo llamado Eöl el Elfo Oscuro. Es más resistente y flexible que cualquier metal.

¿Dónde ha sido forjada esta espada? – Preguntó Trunks

¡Buena pregunta! – dijo Gandalf – esta espada fue creada por Eöl, pero se quebró hace largo tiempo bajo el cuerpo de un guerrero que luchó contra los Balrogs, los demonios de fuego, y desde entonces un sortilegio se apoderó de ella y sólo pudo ser forjada de nuevo por los Valar, los Primeros hijos de Ilúvatar, nuestros dioses, concretamente fue forjada en el fuego de Aulë, el dios de la Tierra. Y desde sus hornos y mediante mi magia Aulë me encomendó la tarea de traerla hasta ti y soldarla a la empuñadura.

De pronto Trunks notó la presencia maligna acercándose rápida y peligrosamente hacia donde ellos estaban, y entonces recordó a lo que había ido.

¡Señor! – dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a Olrien – he detectado una presencia maligna que ha escapado a vuestro encantamiento del bosque ¡y en este momento se dirige hacia aquí!

Olrien se puso en pie.

¡A mi mis hombres! – gritó el rey, y al momento 10 querreros se presentaron ante él – preparaos para una posible lucha, tocad el cuerno de alarma, todos a sus puestos, y las mujeres y los niños que crucen el lago.

En esto que Trunks sintió la presencia como un aliento gélido que le punzaba en el cuello y sintió que debía apresurarse.

¡Arien! – gritó y rápidamente empuñó la espada, reunió toda la fuerza de su ki, y las cosas que habían en la estancia empezaron a mantenerse en el aire por si solas, ingrávidas. Gandalf lo miraba asombrado, al igual que el rey que veía que su trono empezaba a alzar el vuelo. Aumentó más su energía, y una onda expansiva arrojó a todos hacia las paredes, incluidas las cosas que habían volado, seguida de un fogonazo enceguecedor, después del cual todos pudieron ver cómo el cuerpo de Trunks había aumentado de volumen, y cómo unas potentes descargas eléctricas recorrían toda la estancia hasta llegar al cuerpo de Trunks donde daban un chispazo y desaparecían. Trunks se giró, y sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes, y su cabello rubio, y una expresión de furia cubrió su rostro cuando dijo:

Yo me encargo de la princesa – y salió volando por la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Arien.


	15. Capítulo 15

"Simplemente lo que quiero es meterte en tu habitación y que no salgas hoy"

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras corría, y se preguntaba el porqué de aquel cambio de actitud hacia ella. ¿Esa era su forma de protegerla? ¿Encerrándola en su habitación y privándola de su libertad? ¿Así era en realidad su protector, la persona que tanto había esperado? Porque empezaba a comprender que ése al que su destino estaba unido desde el día en que el abuelo de su madre cayó frente a los Balrogs, era Trunks. Ese joven salido de la nada, de mirada tímida y seductora capaz de hacerla suspirar a veces, o de mirada gélida y furiosa capaz de hacerla temblar otras, como esa mañana, era el guerrero que ella esperaba. Y ella se había hecho ilusiones y no quería hacer nada que lo molestara, por eso ahora se dirigía a su habitación para no salir.

Abrió la puerta, entró, la cerró y se apoyó en ella, y entonces rompió a llorar. Nani no estaba en ese momento, debía haber salido. Ella lo prefirió así, no tenía ganas de que nadie la viera en esa situación, ya que ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque se encontraba así. Tenía dentro de sí, una mezcla de tristeza, extrañeza, desilusión que no sabía a qué se debían. ¿Por qué Trunks le inspiraba esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué no podía verle como un amigo más, como Haldir? ¿Quizá ella se negaba a sí misma a verlo sólo como un amigo? Estas y muchas preguntas invadieron su mente y casi sin pensar se dirigió a un diván al otro lado de la habitación y sentada en el suelo apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y allí lloró amargamente. Tan amargamente que no se percató de la Sombra que había en medio de la habitación y de que nada la proyectaba. Allí estuvo 10 minutos, hasta que empezó a hacerse más oscura y algo empezó a surgir de ella. Parecía un bulto cubierto por un andrajo negro al principio, pero luego poco a poco emergió una forma oscura, era un cuerpo humanoide cubierto totalmente por una capa negra y empuñando una espada. La sombra acabó de aparecer, y debía medir dos metros de alto por lo menos. Entonces fue cuando ella, de espaldas al intruso, notó algo extraño en su interior, su tristeza se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, y un sentimiento oscuro invadía su corazón. De pronto, escuchó una respiración que le heló la sangre, como un olfateo a su espalda, y muerta de miedo, se giró despacio y Lo vió. Se trataba nada menos que de un Nâzgul de Sauron, enviado para llevársela, y se estaba acercando. Ataviado con una capa con capucha negra, sólo se alcanzaba a ver de su rostro el brillo de sus malignos ojos, y sus mános eran las de un cadáver, su cuerpo estaba putrefacto. A pesar de su ceguera, la criatura la había olido y ya sabía donde estaba y ya sin dudas se dirigía hacía ella como una serpiente, con la espada en la mano. Arien temblaba de miedo, su cuerpo estaba paralizado del todo y unas lágrimas de terror resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Y cuando ya lo veía encima de ella, y a punto de clavarle la hoja de Morgul, un vendaval entró por la terraza arrancando cortinas y arrastrando consigo la energía más grande que el Nâzgul había sentido nunca. Y apoyándose con una mano en el suelo Trunks se impulsó y golpeó con una fuerte patada a la Sombra, quien, ya corpóreo, salió disparado hacia la otra punta de la habitación e hizo un agujero en la pared al golpearse con ella. Trunks, todavía en cuclillas, miró a Arien y se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba el Nâzgul, que había desaparecido soltando un grito ensordecedor como el chirrido de una puerta.

Trunks, sudando y con la respiración acelerada se agachó y vió que en el suelo había algo: la hoja de Morgul. El Nâzgul había dejado su espada y había escapado. Se la guardó envuelta en un trozo de cortina y se dio la vuelta. Miró a Arien, todavía en el suelo totalmente inmóvil y sin fuerzas para moverse y se acercó a ella hasta estar a su lado. Arien le miró y vió que sus ojos eran verdes, y que un aura dorada le envolvía. Era el caballero dorado que sólo había visto en sueños.

Trunks cerró los ojos y calmó su ki, volvió a su estado normal y los abrió, volvían a ser azules y la princesa pudo ver en ellos una mezcla de rabia y preocupación. En ese momento, él se agachó junto a ella, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y mirando al suelo le dijo:

Perdóname por lo que te dije antes, Arien. Fui un idiota. – dijo él mirándola

No importa – dijo ella rompiendo en llanto otra vez

Y en ese momento Arien se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su protector quien, muy confuso, le devolvió el abrazo, no sin antes dudar sobre lo que hacer, ya que no era una situación muy corriente en su vida que una chica lo abrazara. Y sin saber porqué le dijo:

No volveré a dejarte sola, te lo prometo.

Y ella enterró más su rostro en el pecho de él, y poco a poco se sintió segura y reconfortada. Trunks se separó de ella un momento y viendo que estaba débil debido a la influencia de la Sombra, la ayudó a levantarse sin mucho esfuerzo, la tomó de la mano y salieron de allí.

Se dirigían corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando el suelo se derrumbó ante sus pasos, dejando al descubierto una grieta desde la que podían ver un montón de orcos en el piso de abajo acompañados por un troll de las cavernas al que tenían encadenado. La mala suerte se puso de su parte cuando el troll olió a la elfa y miró hacia arriba. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de carne elfica descubrió a un humano muy poderoso que le miraba con sonrisa desafiante desde el piso superior. La locura invadió en ese instante el minúsculo cerebro del troll y se soltó de las cadenas, cogió un garrote, y abriéndose paso entre los orcos a garrotazos, llegó a donde estaba Trunks. Eso era lo que el híbrido estaba esperando, saltó desde la grieta y propinó una sonora patada al troll en la cara, pero éste a su vez le lanzó un garrotazo que trunks no pudo esquivar a tiempo y lo lanzó contra una columna cercana. El golpe derrumbó la columna y dejó el piso de arriba pendiendo de un hilo, justo la parte en que se encontraba Arien. Ésta, gritó aterrorizada, y se quedó en el suelo de rodillas sin fuerzas para moverse, pegada a la pared, y el troll se levantó corriendo y saltó desde donde estaba agarrándose al suelo del piso superior, lo que hizo que se tambaleara más. Pero desde unos escombros, un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia el troll atravesandolo de lado a lado, y lo que la princesa pudo ver fue la cara del troll deformada por el dolor y un último intento de alcanzarla, que ella logró esquivar a tiempo. Pero el peso del troll acabó por romper del todo la estructura del palacio y el pasillo superior se empezó a derrumbar. Trunks saltó de entre los escombros y viendo que no podría llegar a tiempo al piso de arriba para sacar de allí a Arien, se puso debajo de la estructura, a tiempo para aguantarla al vuelo y en ese momento, aprovechando que estaba indefenso, los orcos empezaron a atacar a Trunks. Esto no le hirió en exceso, pero lo debilitó un poco, con lo que gritó:

- ¡Arien! ¡Cuando yo te diga salta al otro lado!

- ¡lo intentaré!

Entonces Trunks reunió toda la energía de su ki y produjo una onda expansiva que lanzó al suelo a sus atacantes, permitiéndole actuar. Entonces levanto las ruinas del pasillo y las acercó al otro lado.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó, y la princesa saltó desde donde estaba, cayendo al suelo de la otra parte del pasillo, que seguía intacta. Cuando Trunks vió que estaba a salvo, se apartó y dejó caer las ruinas al suelo, se elevó rápidamente, aumentó su ki transformándose en superguerrero y gritó - ¡Os arrepentiréis de haber atacado al príncipe de los saiyajins por la espalda! – y reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos y seguidamente …–

¡BURNING ATTAAACK!

– y la bola de energia se desprendió de sus manos a una velocidad increíble dirigiéndose a los orcos. Trunks soltó la descarga de energía y voló rápidamente hacia Arien, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr pasillo abajo hasta llegar a las escaleras las que bajaron de tres en tres para ponerse a salvo de los cascotes de la explosión.

Y justo cuando habían desaparecido, el energy ha de Trunks hizo impacto causando una gran explosión y numerosas bajas entre los orcos.


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Estamos rodeados, señor! – gritó un soldado entre bolas de fuego que caían catapultadas sobre el techo de la casa, derrumbándolo.

¡Debemos abandonar la ciudad! ¡Hay que poner a todos a salvo! – gritó el rey Olrien

Mientras Trunks se encontraba defendiendo a la princesa, un ejército muy numeroso de orcos se había adentrado en el bosque, y siguiendo la influencia de la sombra, habían encontrado el pueblo escondido de los Elfos de Firien, y ahora estaban destruyéndolo todo. Pero gracias a los ojeadores del bosque, los elfos habían detectado el peligro a tiempo y habían trasladado a los más débiles al otro lado del río. Y ahora sólo quedaba un grupo reducido, que hacía resistencia atrincherado en el palacio, que se empezaba a caer a trozos.

¡No podremos resistir mucho tiempo más! – se oyó la voz de Haldir entre el fuego y el polvo. En ese momento Trunks y Arien aparecieron por la escalera justo antes de que se escuchara una gran explosión que sacudió lo que quedaba del árbol-palacio.

¡Padre! – gritó Arien, abrazando a Olrien

¡hija! – Olrien miró a Trunks y dijo – no puede haber alguien mejor para esta misión, gracias, joven guerrero.

Trunks simplemente miró al rey y asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento los ojos verdes de Arien, que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre, se posaron en los de Trunks, y algo le sacudió por dentro a éste sin que supiera lo que era, instintivamente bajó la mirada, sacudió la cabeza y centró su atención en la huida que debían llevar a cabo en breve si querían sobrevivir.

Miró a Gandalf que, aposentado en la puerta, murmuraba una especie de conjuro protector para defender a los pocos valientes que quedaban con vida, y de un salto, Trunks subió al alféizar de la ventana superior desde donde rápidamente hechó una mirada afuera. Lo que vió en aquel momento bien podia haberse tratado del holocausto para cualquier otro. Filas y filas de orcos Uruk Hai con antorchas y catapultas estaban atrincherados alrededor del árbol-castillo esperando que los rodeados salieran de allí para matarlos. Trunks miró al interior, sólo quedaban Gandalf, Haldir, y una docena de guerreros para proteger al rey y a la princesa, ya que la reina había cruzado ya el rio, -"mal asunto", pensó.

La única esperanza era utilizar todas sus fuerzas a la vez contra los orcos.

Gandalf le miró, como sabiendo lo que Trunks pensaba y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento Trunks tomó el mando de la situación ya que Gandalf no podía romper el conjuro.

¡Escuchadme todos! – gritó con voz potente por encima de los gritos y de los zumbidos de las catapultas.

Todos los presentes incluidos el rey y la princesa le miraron con respeto, ya que el joven guerrero irradiaba la fuerza de su dinastía, al igual que su padre.

¡la única manera de salir de aquí, es utilizando todos nuestros recursos, y correr lo mas que podamos! – continuó el guerrero. – ¡esa es nuestra única salvación!

Y dirigiéndose a Haldir, le dijo:

¡Tú y los tuyos debéis proteger al rey y la princesa, procurad que estén siempre en el centro de vuestras filas! – ordenó, y los soldados asintieron. – Gandalf irá delante abriendo hueco con sus golpes de energía, y yo protegeré los flancos y la retaguardia. ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y Trunks dispuso el orden en que iban a salir. Él saldria primero por la parte de atrás y atacaría las primeras filas de orcos causando suficiente confusión para que Gandalf pudiera romper el hechizo protector y pudieran salir por delante atacando con fuerza. Gandalf atacaría siempre hacia delante y el resto de soldados le seguirían protegiendo a su rey.

De mi no os preocupéis, simplemente no miréis atrás y corred hacia el río, una vez cruzado, lo dejo en manos de Arien. – dijo, mirando a la princesa, quien asintió decidida.

Entonces se dispuso a salir por atrás cuando una mano le detuvo, se giró y Arien le miraba con ojos suplicantes. – Ten cuidado, prométemelo.

Trunks ablandó un poco su mirada de hierro bajo el hechizo de Arien y le asintió con una sonrisa.

Entonces Trunks salió por la parte de atrás y con un movimiento rápido llegó hasta el tejado sin ser visto. Ya allí reunió un poco de energía y efectuó un Big Bang Attack sobre las tropas enemigas de la parte delantera, que, confusas se desperdigaron por todos lados. Esa era la señal y entonces Gandalf salió de su encierro rodeado de un halo de plata y lanzó rayos por doquier sin dejar de correr, mientras detrás suyo 12 soldados encerraban con la protección de sus flechas a su rey y a su princesa quienes corrían sin cesar. A medida que pasaban, las tropas de orcos pretendían cerrarse a su alrededor pero allí estaba Trunks evitándolo con sus potentes Energy Ha cuya onda expansiva notaban también sus amigos, quienes estaban a punto de llegar al puente que cruzaba el río. En ese punto Gandalf utilizó toda su energía para apartar a los enemigos del paso y Trunks despejaba el camino desde el cielo mientras esquivaba flechas de los orcos. Entonces empezaron a cruzar el puente, y acelerando el paso, llegaron al otro lado. Trunks intentaba contener a las tropas antes de que entraran al puente porque mientras sus amigos estaban cruzándolo no podía lanzar bolas de energia para alejar a los orcos ya que podia destruir el puente, pero una vez los vió en tierra y alejándose, con un potente energy ha hizo pedazos la construcción y con ella a todos los orcos que cruzaban el rio. Así, sus amigos quedaron libres de su encierro. Pero, para Trunks no era suficiente, viendo a sus amigos ya a salvo y fuera de su alcance, se transformó en supersaiyajin y acometió con toda su rabia contra las sucias criaturas, destruyendo lo que quedaba del castillo, y aniquilando a todos los enemigos.

Luego de esto solo quedó polvo en el lugar y pedazos de orcos desperdigados por ahí, pero uno de ellos seguía con vida, aunque había perdido los dos brazos. Trunks caminó hacia él y éste se orinó encima al verle acercarse. El superguerrero lo levantó del cuello por encima de su cabeza y le miró con ojos despiadados.

¿Quién dejó entrar a la criatura? – Preguntó, lleno de ira. - ¿Quién es el topo?

No… no lo se…. ¡AAaarghhhh! – Trunks apretaba con fuerza el cuello del orco y lo estaba ahogando.

¡Mientes! ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! – Gritó el saya agitando el cuerpo del bicho.

El topo…. Es…. El más cercanoooooogggh – dijo el orco con dificultad.

¿el más cercano? – Trunks se extrañó y el orco asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces toda la rabia que Trunks estaba aguantando salió como un huracán y cerró del todo sus dedos alrededor del cuello del orco hasta separarle la cabeza del cuerpo como si se tratara de un trozo de plastilina. El cuerpo cayó inerte y en su mano, chorreando sangre negra de orco, continuaba la cabeza de la criatura. En ese momento, Trunks era la viva imagen de su padre.


	17. Capítulo 17

¿A dónde nos dirigimos Arien? – preguntó Haldir a la princesa que los llevaba por una cuesta empinadísima escondida detrás de la montaña de la cascada.

A un sitio secreto, ¡apresuraos! – Apremió ella, acelerando el paso

Y cuando llegó enfrente de una roca gigante murmuró algo en voz baja y la roca se apartó hacia dentro silenciosamente dejando ver un hueco con unas escaleras que se adentraban en una oscuridad enorme.

Vamos. – dijo Arien, y seguidamente todos se adentraron en la oscuridad.

¿Que lugar es este, Arien? – preguntó Olrien, enfadado.

Es mi lugar secreto padre – dijo ella mientras encendía las lámparas – aquí es muy difícil que llegue nadie

Pero de que me sirve a mi tenerte bajo la protección de un guerrero si tu te escondes sola aquí – dijo Olrien mientras miraba la cascada – cierto que es bonito pero este sitio no te protegerá de los enemigos.

Eh…. es que Trunks conoce este sitio, él sabrá como encontrarlo… - dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, medio sonrojada.

Al rey Olrien se le cambió la cara, y viendo esto Gandalf optó por romper el incómodo silencio.

Bueno ahora debemos pensar como saldremos de esta. – dijo – lo que está claro es que tu hija ya no esta segura aquí

Pasaron 4 horas y el guerrero no aparecía y Arien, presa del pánico ya se imaginaba lo peor, se dirigió a la cascada con ojos llorosos y poso la vista en ella.

¿Dónde estas?

Con noche cerrada, nada quedaba de los orcos, excepto la destrucción que dejaron a su paso en el poblado. Una sombra se deslizaba silenciosamente por la colina tratando de evitar ser visto. Se detuvo a descansar y a la luz de la luna se podía distinguir el rostro de Trunks. Se sentó en la hierba con la espalda apoyada en una piedra.

¿Por qué tiene que estar tan alto? – apoyó la cabeza en la piedra y suspirando cerró los ojos. "he puesto en peligro la vida de Arien, no debí ser tan brusco con ella" pensaba, y la imagen de la elfa se apareció en su pensamiento, con los cabellos al viento, diciéndole "Apresúrate".

De pronto, con un chasquido se apartó la roca donde estaba apoyado y cayó de espaldas rodando por la pendiente secreta que llevaba a la cueva de Arien.

E hizo una aparición triunfal quedando patas arriba en el suelo de la caverna

¡Oh!, ¡Ufff! – Trunks intentó levantarse con dignidad del suelo, cosa que dudaba que aún conservase.

¡Sabía que estabas vivo! ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Arien saltando de alegría.

Sí, aunque este último trozo ha sido el peor. –Le contestó él.

Trunks miró a su alrededor, la cueva parecía más pequeña con tanta gente allí dentro, Gandalf sonreía mientras se atusaba la barba, Haldir y los arqueros que sobrevivieron le miraban con gesto heroico. Pero Olrien estaba de espaldas, serio, y no se giraba. Trunks se puso serio.

¿estáis todos bien? – preguntó el Saiyan, todos contestaron que sí. Habían heridos a los que Arien intentaba aliviar lo antes posible con sus remedios, alguno de ellos tosía, intentando soportar el dolor que éste espasmo les producía en sus estómagos o pechos heridos. Arien murmuraba palabras élficas mientras los guerreros que las recibían se sentían aliviados instantáneamente.

De pronto, Olrien comenzó a caminar, y su gesto era tan hosco que se hizo el silencio y todos le observaban. Sus pasos se oían retumbar en las paredes de la cueva, y cuando se giró a mirar a Trunks, ya no parecía el benévolo Olrien, sino el terrorífico Olrien.

Puse en ti toda mi confianza. Creí que eras el guerrero elegido y no me gustaría haberme equivocado. No quiero enterarme de que no respetaste a mi hija y te burlaste de mi reino.

Trunks se levantó, se quitó la espada y la apoyó en la pared. Su gesto era muy hosco, igual que el de su padre. Miró de reojo al rey y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. El rey Olrien continuó.

Escúchame bien, procedes de otro mundo, nosotros también, no eres humano, igual que nosotros, y estas predestinado a cambiar nuestro mundo, lo creas o no. Pero cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que desaparezcas para siempre de nuestras vidas. Nadie ha osado nunca mancillar el tesoro de Firien y tú, que lo has intentado, no saldrás impune.

¡Padre! Este no es el mejor momento para discutir sobre algo así. Padre, no ha pasado nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte, ¿es esta la confianza que me tienes? ¿dudas de mí de esta manera a la primera de cambio? Tranquilo, no tienes de qué preocuparte, mi linaje es muy importante y yo soy consciente de ello, no voy a deshonrarlo de una forma tan banal como tú crees, además, yo soy adulta para decidir mi destino y para encauzar mi vida, tu no tienes derecho a intentar encerrarme entre paredes de cristal, ¡ya no soy una niña! ¡Tienes que comprenderlo!

Trunks se giró y miró a todos en silencio. Sus ojos parecían interrogarles, preguntarles si habían dudado de su integridad un solo momento. Miró a Arien, que le devolvió la mirada, como diciendo "¡dí algo!". Caminó hasta la cascada y tomo agua en sus manos para beber y se restregó la cara y el pelo con las manos mojadas.

Si tan indeseable soy, explicadme porqué he estado rastreando los alrededores durante estas ultimas 3 horas. Explicadme porqué he vuelto a vuestro poblado y he buscado indicios que me ayuden a entender porqué entró aquí esa criatura. Conozco este lugar, cierto. Pero debía conocerlo para saber donde encontrar a Arien, en caso de que ella tuviera que desaparecer. Y para conocer un sitio seguro donde esconderla, en caso de venir maldadas. – Hechó a andar hacia los arqueros – Miradlos, ¿creéis que sin mí hubieran tenido la más mínima posibilidad de vivir? Lo más seguro es que hubiesen muerto, igual que el resto de la gente de tu pueblo, quienes ahora están a salvo, al otro lado del lago.

Olrien no apartó la mirada de Trunks, quien se la devolvía igualmente, y dijo:

No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora, pero cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que desaparezcas y que no te acerques más a Arien. – Seguidamente le dio la espalda a Trunks, quien miró al suelo y también se volvió, enfadado, para caminar hacia la otra punta de la cueva. – Ahora bajaremos todos al lago para encontrarnos con los nuestros, y entonces tomaremos una decisión sobre esta situación. La cintura protectora de Olrien, se ha roto.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta, que se apartó para dejarle paso seguido de algunos arqueros, heridos. Gandalf, en último lugar, se dio la vuelta, y dijo.

Tan solo son las palabras de un padre demasiado protector que no sabe que camino tomar. Son las palabras de un elfo viejo cansado de esperar. Dejadle meditar un tiempo, y no las toméis a mal. – Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva.

Haldir, herido en un brazo, miraba a Arien mientras ésta le curaba la herida, y no sabía qué decir. Trunks se había sentado en la otra punta de la cueva, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas en la fría pared de roca. Su semblante era serio y tenía los ojos cerrados. Arien acabó de vendarle la herida y Haldir se levantó, y sin decir nada, le puso la mano en un hombro a Arien y miró nuevamente a Trunks. Luego salió de la cueva y se dirigió al lago.

Arien y Trunks se quedaron solos en la cueva. Arien no sabía que decir, no esperaba esa reacción de su padre, ni esos pensamientos tan desconfiados. Además, Trunks no mostraba ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella para que su padre dijera algo así… ¿o si?

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Trunks y se acuclilló a su lado.

¿Estás herido? Yo puedo curarte, lo sabes. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Trunks abrió los ojos, y la miró. Estuvieron un tiempo callados mirándose – Me has tenido muy preocupada, temía que algo malo podía haberte sucedido.

Todo aquel que está cerca de mi, por alguna razón acaba desapareciendo o alejándose. Eso duele mucho. – Trunks la miraba. No deseaba separarse de ella, y sabía que no iba a tener valor de hacerlo. Ella le despertaba unos sentimientos desconocidos para el hasta ahora, y se sentía bien, sentía que tenía un lugar en la vida de alguien. – Duele separarse de quien amas. – Concluyó.

Arien le miró. Vió sus ojos azules, como el lago que tanto amaba, y vió que había tristeza en ellos, una tristeza profunda. Él temía amar, por miedo a perder a los seres queridos. Suavemente le acarició el pelo y él cerró los ojos y le cogió la mano. Tenía las manos fuertes pero sujetaba su mano con mucha suavidad. Trunks abrió los ojos, Arien estaba muy cerca, podía notar el calor de su cuerpo. De repente sonó un cuerno abajo en el valle.

Es el cuerno de alerta. Hay una reunión del concilio, debemos acudir en seguida. – Dijo Arien. Trunks asintió y soltó su mano. Se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la cueva.


	18. Capítulo 18

En la orilla opuesta del lago, que se cruzaba a través de un camino estrecho a la izquierda de la cueva de Arien, se encontraban los supervivientes. Mujeres y niños pudieron ser evacuados con antelación, pero algunos soldados elfos habían muerto, y sus familias lloraban. Los niños tenían frío. Este espectáculo dantesco le recordó a Trunks el tiempo en que vivían escondidos de los androides, y sobretodo le recordaba a la gente que lograba sobrevivir a su paso. Una niña de unos 5 años tiritaba y lloraba buscando a su madre. Trunks se acercó a ella, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima. La niña le abrazó sin dejar de llorar y a él se le partió el corazón de tal manera que la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a buscar a su familia.

No pasa nada ¿Lo ves? Todo ha acabado y pronto estarás con tu madre – Le decía para tranquilizarla. El bosque había perdido el color y se veía gris. Caminaron hasta un círculo en el medio del cual habían hecho un fuego. Allí se encontraban Olrien con sus soldados, Haldir y Gandalf, que fumaba de su pipa. Trunks se sentó en un tronco y sentó a la niña a su lado, quien miraba sin cesar a Arien. Ésta se dio cuenta y la abrazó para darle calor.

Ahora que estamos todos – Dijo Gandalf – Debemos tomar una decisión sobre qué haremos a partir de ahora. Elrond tiene a sus jinetes y arqueros dispuestos para la lucha, pero este pueblo necesita reponerse. Firien no está en condiciones de atacar ahora, a duras penas ha aguantado el asalto sorpresa y debemos procurar que la gente esté a salvo antes de tomar acciones bélicas.

¿De qué manera podemos sacar a nuestras famílias de aquí?

Con valor – Dijo Olrien – y con un buen plan. Nos hace falta una idea clara que asegure la escapatoria de nuestro pueblo. ¿Pero de qué forma podríamos escapar de los orcos y asegurar la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo?

Sólo se me ocurre una solución – dijo Gandalf – que puede parecer arriesgada pero puede que sea la única oportunidad que tenemos de salvarles.

Te escuchamos, Gandalf – Dijo Olrien.

Son aproximadamente 500 elfos. No pasarán inadvertidos mucho tiempo, y no podrán ser protegidos durante muchas millas. El plan es el siguiente. El paso de rohan para cruzar las Montañas Nubladas, está controlado por Saruman, quien, desde su torre negra puede ver más allá de sus dominios. En pocas horas tendríamos a un ejercito de Huru-kai atacándonos si nos acercamos mucho a la torre. Así que debemos dirigirnos al norte, sin detenernos hasta el bosque de Fangorn.

Pero Fangorn es una criatura hosca, no podríamos estar a salvo allí. – dijo Haldir

Fangorn es de fiar, nos protegerá de los orcos – dijo Olrien. – De hecho, mujeres y niños pueden quedarse allí, Ithil se encargará de hablar con Fangorn cuando lleguemos, ella conoce los secretos de Melian y será quien les protegerá del bosque. Los hombres podremos dirigirnos un poco más al norte, cuando hayamos dejado a nuestras famílias en Fangorn. Iremos a Lórien, donde recuperaremos fuerzas y nos uniremos a las tropas de Celeborn.- dicho esto, Olrien se levantó y les dijo – Tenemos un largo día mañana por delante. Descansad unas horas. Dentro de 4 horas nos pondremos en marcha, avisad a la gente que esté preparada.

Los soldados y jefes se levantaron de sus troncos y se fueron a descansar. Uno de ellos se ofreció para llevar con sus padres a la niña que Arien tenia abrazada, puesto que los conocía. Así quedaron sólo Gándalf, Olrien, Trunks y Arien.

Tú no puedes quedarte en Fangorn Arien. Vosotros no podéis venir. – Dijo Gandalf, Olrien apretaba los labios y miraba al suelo

¿Por qué? – preguntó Arien – entonces ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿a donde iremos?

Debéis huir a través de las montañas nubladas hasta Rivendel, allí Elrond tiene un ejército de más de 2000 elfos y estarás a salvo.

Pero si Trunks está conmigo, estoy a salvo padre – se quejó Arien – él es muy poderoso y puede protegerme.

Fangorn no aceptaría tu presencia, atraerías demasiados enemigos que pondrían en peligro a sus árboles, y Lórien queda demasiado al norte aun, sería difícil que llegaras sin que fuésemos interceptados antes por algún Nâzgul. Precisamente porque Trunks puede protegerte, le voy a enviar a cumplir una misión muy importante – y dicho esto se dirigió a Trunks para decirle – Tendrás que llevártela de aquí, deberéis esconderos continuamente, viajar a través de los bosques de la falda de Caradhras, sólo si viajáis dos, y furtivamente, podréis pasar desapercibidos y no os seguirán. Nuestros enemigos no osarán entrar en Rivendel. ¿podrás cumplir esta misión sin fallarme? – preguntó Olrien a Trunks

El le miró y le asintió con la cabeza

Arien es mi hija, mi princesa. Recuerda que Arien es demasiado preciada para nosotros y si sus poderes fueran robados podrían traer consecuencias horribles. Y recuerda también que ella es una princesa y debe ser respetada – Concluyó Olrien – y ahora vete a descansar.

- Si señor – dijo Trunks. Y se alejó hacia un grupo de soldados donde estaba Haldir

Arien, vé a ver a tu madre, estaba preocupada por ti.

Si padre. Pero… ¿y Nani?

Olrien guardó silencio un momento evaluando la forma de decirle la noticia

Nani no está, hija, la han buscado por todas partes pero no la han encontrado. Lo siento mucho

NO, ¡NO! ¡Ella tiene que estar! – gritó Arien, y miró alrededor como buscándola entre los árboles – Tiene que estar padre ¡tienes que encontrarla! ¡Por favor! – y rompiendo a llorar, Arien se dejó caer al suelo. Desconsoldada. Olrien se apresuró a abrazarla –

Ya sé hija, lo importante que era Nani para ti, pero ha desaparecido. Quien sabe si aún estará perdida en el bosque o …

Padre. A Nani no le gusta el bosque por la noche, dice que es siniestro

Olrien miró los ojos llorosos de su hija y dijo

– Mandaré ahora mismo una patrulla a buscarla. Soltaré los caballos, quizá ellos la encuentren, como les llevaba comida, puede que recuerden su olor.

Muchas gracias padre – Dijo Arien abrazándole.


	19. Capítulo 19

En las afueras del bosque, dos figuras conversaban, tratando de no ser vistas ni oídas.

No acabó de funcionar. Ese guerrero estropeó nuestros planes. Ahora lo tenemos muy difícil para conseguir a la princesa.

Debiste quedarte, debiste seguir con tu papel.

El guerrero desconfía de las personas del poblado. Tras el ataque que efectuó a nuestro ejército, estuvo mucho rato buscando entre la espesura, y además consiguió que uno de los orcos hablara. Sabe que hay un topo y tarde o temprano me descubrirá y no servirá de nada el plan.

Continúa mientras puedas. Nos es muy valiosa tu labor. Nos informarás de sus planes, y seguirás con ellos. Es una orden.

Si, amo.

Trunks estaba apoyado en un árbol y estudiaba el mapa de la Tierra Media. Pensaba en cómo iba a llevar a cabo su plan. Lo más fácil era llevar a Arien volando hasta Rivendel. Pero eso no habría hecho más que alertar a Saruman, que se hallaba observando en todo momento y habría desviado su atención hacia Rivendel. No podía permitir que otra ciudad se viese envuelta en una batalla, así que debían ir a pie, viajando de noche para intentar pasar desapercibidos, y tratando de no mostrarse nunca al cielo raso durante el día.

La única ruta que se le ocurría era bordear Ered Nimrais por la cara oeste hasta las inmediaciones de Isengard, y seguir hacia el norte, ocultos en la falda de la montaña, un camino rocoso y complicado, duro y difícil, pero el más seguro.

Pensó en su madre. Si ella supiera que de nuevo se veía convertido en el protector del mundo, aunque fuera un mundo desconocido, se sentiría orgullosa y tendría miedo. Todo el miedo con el que convivió durante 20 años tratando de protegerlo en todo momento, y de verle crecer, para verlo convertirse en un hombre bueno, íntegro, fiel, serio y fuerte, y en el salvador del mundo.

El "Salvador del Mundo". No le gustaba ese nombre. No le gustaba el concepto. Él prefería haber sido un chico normal, que acudía a la escuela y que tenía amigos. Él prefería haber conocido a su padre y haber tenido una familia normal. Prefería haber vivido en un mundo sin terror.

Pero ahora que se había desecho de ese terror, y que había liberado su mundo del miedo, sentía que no era un hombre completo. Le habían faltado muchas cosas en su vida, cosas normales y necesarias para cualquier persona. Tenía la sensación de no haber salido de la edad de la inocencia, de haber pasado de la niñez a la madurez, sin ningún tipo de proceso o etapa de transición.

Suspirando, dejó caer el mapa en el suelo y se tumbó mirando las estrellas. El cielo oscuro contrastaba con el brillo de las constelaciones. Recordó que su madre del pasado, le decía que si pedía un deseo en el momento en que veía una estrella fugaz, este se cumpliría. Suposiciones y creencias de un lugar donde la esperanza y los sueños no se habían desvanecido como el humo.

Y ahora se encontraba solo ante lo desconocido. Este mundo y el que había dejado atrás eran un enigma para él. Por primera vez, la cortina de humo formada por el terror se desvanecía lentamente, y por primera vez en la vida tenía miedo a afrontar su futuro. Un futuro con esperanzas en el que cabían muchas posibilidades. Ahora podía plantearse tener su propia familia. Ahora podía permitirse querer a alguien, enamorarse y tener hijos. Algo que nunca antes se había planteado por miedo a perderlos, a que los androides se los arrebataran, como le habían arrebatado todo lo demás.

Le faltaban muchas cosas por aprender. Sabía que el día que conociera a su amor, el amor de su vida, la haría la más feliz del mundo, porque esa era su naturaleza, su compromiso. Y porque tenía muchas ganas de amar. Y a la vez, tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo.

De repente vió una estrella fugaz. Y se quedó pensativo.


End file.
